30 Days
by RAWowner333
Summary: many drabbles of Korrasami, all fit into one LARGE story. CHECK OUT THE LAST CHAPTER FOR OFFICIAL ORDER! From the Equalist attack to the new threat, The Thousand Dragons. The events of the relationship between Korra and Asami. Part 1 of the story...will be continued. The story continues in "Thousand Dragons Ascension"
1. Beginning

[FOR OFFICIAL ORDER, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE LAST CHAPTER]

* * *

Beginning

This is it. The time is now to storm Amon's base and to finally stop his madness. Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami are all running to where Lin had told them a secret entrance is at. The streets are surprisingly empty; no equalists, no people, no satomobiles, no sign of life anywhere. They arrive at the building, and they all give it a look down. Nothing to seems to be suspicious about it, but that isn't going to stop Korra from breaking off a piece of the siding to find their entrance. Once inside they notice a large metal door, _bingo._ Korra slams herself into the door and it bursts open.

"Huh. No lock." She turns to face the group and pauses to think, staring at the ground. Is this a trap? Or is it always like this since they don't expect anyone to find this place. She looks back up at her friends and without any doubt she says "Let's go!"

The four run down a long hallway which turns into a very large square room. Dimly lit but they know they're in the right place though, the walls are decorated with amon's portraits. There are metal doors on each wall, all of which are closed. They study the room to find any way to open the doors from their side, though all they could find is a platform high up in the corner away from them.

The lights burst on and they hear the familiar voice.

"Welcome Avatar and friends, I'm glad to see you've found my humble home. But this is as _far_ as you get!"

An alarm goes off and gears are turning on the opposite wall from them, causing the door to rise. They could see many outlines from the passageway the door was blocking. A full wave of Chi Blockers are on their way to confront them, there would be no chance in winning, not with those numbers. Quickly thinking Korra earthbended her way up to the gears.

"Bolin, get up here and help me!" She yells at him, slight hint of panic in her voice.

"But I don't know how to metalbend!" he exclaims, looking at her like she's crazy.

"It doesn't matter!" she snaps. "We have to _try_, or else we're all done for."

Bolin looks at the incoming attackers and decides that Korra is right, he earthbends his way up as well.

Korra looks at him with a stern face and yells "Just try to sense any earth in it!" She returns to stare at the gear, hoping that it'll tell her where the impurities are. The alarm still going off and the impending attack made this job a lot harder. Bolin is moving his hands across the gear, hoping that it will help him see the earth in it. His face goes from concerned to extreme panic as he can't sense anything.

"Hey guys…any time now…." Mako says aloud without taking his gaze off of the swarm.

"Keep trying!" Korra barks again, panic definitely setting in, searching desperately for the impurities of the metal.

The first couple of Chi Blockers made it past the door and are attacking Mako and Asami. Korra sees fire blasts and sparks fly. Her eyes widen and she slams her hand on the gear. THERE! She found one! She forces that earth piece to fly straight outward, in doing so a new spike appeared on the gear. She keeps on pulling and with it more pieces of earth move with it, forcing it to shoot off from the wall. The door moans loudly as the other gear now has all of the pressure of holding the door up.

"Bolin, get down!" As she said that, the gear he was working on snaps in half and flies off the wall. With nothing holding up the door, it crashes to the ground with a deafening thud. With the Chi Blockers distracted from the sound Korra jumps off and raises her foot and creates fire in its wake. She connects her foot with a head, causing the man to fall to the ground. In the current confusion, Asami also takes the opportunity and grabs the remaining pursuer with the Equalist Glove, shocking him.

As if these actions were a key, the alarm shuts off and the adjacent door to their right opens up. This time, revealing a hallway with no one in it. Lights turn on in succession to reveal the path.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Mako looks at Korra.

"Of course…but there's nothing else we can do. Let's just go and get it over with." She runs through the doorway.

"Hello Avatar and company. I'm glad to see that you've made it through the past room. Now just follow this hallway to face me."

They arrive to indeed see Amon, waiting, and with a flick of his arm, more Chi Blockers land in between the group, splitting the group by gender. The start to move the 4 away from each other, but Korra wouldn't budge. The Chi Blocker stood right in Korra's face, staring her down through his green goggles, but she will not be deterred today. She came this far, why stop now? The odds were in their favor for once. The Chi Blocker raises his arm and unexpectedly another Chi Blocker captures her legs with a whip and forces her to fall. The new Chi Blocker then reels her in a bit before she jumps out of the whip's hold with a wheel of fire. The first Chi Blocker shoves Asami into the same direction as her friend.

Once they both were in position, Amon presses a button on his control panel, which opens a trap door, sending Asami and Korra falling. Asami, in panic grabs hold of Korra.

Time seems to have slowed down for Korra, she saw the ground, hundreds of feet away, slowly approach her. She felt the wind flowing through her hair and felt the many tings of sensation from Asami's hair brushing against her face.

"Korra! Do something!" Asami screams. Korra looks directly into her eyes, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt something as Asami clings tighter to her body. Asami also felt something staring into the cerulean eyes. Was it the adrenaline of the fall causing a tsunami of emotions? She shakes her head and returns to look at the ground.

Korra exhales and forces fire out of her feet with much intensity, slowing their descent. As Asami lifts her legs so they don't get burned Korra intensifies the flames. Asami then places her head on Korra's shoulder, afraid of the landing. Korra feels Asami's hair throughout her face, she doesn't know why, or even why she's thinking about this at what's going on, but she really likes Asami being this close to her. What is going on?

They land, albeit not the smoothest landing, but they landed safely enough for Korra to not shatter her legs. She fell over though, Korra didn't expect Asami's weight to factor in, and landing on top of her. Korra picks herself up and lays her hand out to help Asami up. She grabs her hand and pulls herself up with help. She's now standing in front of Korra, and their eyes meet. What is captivating about them? Why am I staring at them? Why is she staring? Unbeknownst to Korra, her arm starts to move on its own. She moves her hand up across Asami's arm, feeling ever crevice and memorizing the texture. By the time she got to her bicep she regains composure and shakes her head.

"We have to get going!" her seriousness returns. Asami nods and they head down the new corridor until they start to hear voices. Korra grabs Asami and forces her to stand at the wall.

"…is what _I _was told. Alright, go get Hiroshi and his new weapon. We're going to need it. Amon's final plan counts on it!"

They see a Chi Blocker run across the hall and in another direction. After making sure that no one will be coming down their hallway, Korra relaxes and notices where her hand is on Asami's body, dangerously close to her breast. But Asami didn't seem to notice, her thoughts were on about her father and how to stop him. She moves forwards without much thought and realizes where Korra's hand was. She stepped in front of her, her face in pain.

"Korra..I…"She places her hand on Korra's strong shoulder. "I have to stop my father."

"No! I ne—I mean _we_ need you to help! We can't do this without you!"

"Yes you can." Pain reaches her eyes and she looks slightly away from Korra. "I have to stop him. Only I can do this. And…" she hesitates "…just in case I don't make—"

"You _will _make it!"

"But just in case…" she leans in and cups Korra's cheeks and kisses her. She holds for a few seconds, wishing that this could last longer before releasing her lips and hands. She turns around suddenly and runs in the same direction as the Chi Blocker.


	2. Accusation

A/N: ok. let me explain what i'm doing this time since i'm not rushed. As you can see from the mini description above, i'm doing 30 days of drabbles/oneshots/short stories. each day having a different theme. I hope you enjoy, although i say that not ALL days will be korrasami...it's just most likely. I do hope you enjoy it all.

Words: 555 [lol]

* * *

Accusation

"You still like him, _don't you?_" Asami barked at Korra snapping her head to look directly into Korra's eyes.

"Wha-? N-no! Why would you think that?" Korra defended herself. She knew Asami has been stressed lately, with the unsuccessful attempts on rebuilding the Sato and Future Industries images, but this has gotten from bad to worse.

"I know that you two have been in contact a lot the last few days. Him winning the Pro-bending Championships and now you two are talking again? Yeah, a real successful man, living it up with newfound glory."

This wasn't good. There was no way Korra could say anything and have Asami listen to her. This pained Korra because even though they dated, it was _nothing _like how things are now with her and Asami. They both loved each other very much, way stronger than the biggest moments she had with Mako. She scanned the room as Asami continued. To her right she found one of the small fountains they had in their house. _How convenient,_ she thought.

She threw water at Asami, not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough to stop her in her tracks.

"KOR..aaaaaaaah" Asami started but was immediately interrupted with a sensation of liquid travelling upon her body. Korra bended the water so the carpet and Asami weren't wet. She focused it into a small sphere and made it go against Asami's body.

Asami regained some composure as the water sphere went around her legs and waist, this was something new to her, never before had she felt anything like it. From warm to cool to moist to dry, it was something very unique that calmed her quickly. She looked into the eyes of the person who was doing this to her and saw that they were filled with apologies and sadness. Her body moved with the sphere as it continued to travel up her body, her torso and chest and finally around her head. Korra sighed and threw the water back into the fountain.

"Listen." She started, her voice small and calm. "The reason why I've been with Mako this last week is because we were planning something." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise but, it can't wait any longer." She reopened her eyes, pleading for forgiveness. "We were planning to donate majority of the championship into your charity. I've been over there to discuss the arrangements and the amount. We decided that 85/15 was the best option, leaving them with some fun money and leaving you with enough money to start one of your bigger projects." She looked directly into the emerald eyes, and they were taken back by many emotions. "I love you Asami. You know how Mako and I drifted apart. There is no other person I would rather be with."

Korra slowly walked up to Asami and hugged her tightly, laying the side of her head on Asami's chest. "I love you, Asami Sato…and no one else." With those words repeated Asami's heart burst and tears streamed from her eyes. She started to sob, regretting all the words she spewed at her lover, overwhelmed with feelings of hope and sadness. Korra rubbed her back and repeated "sshhh" over and over to try to comfort her as her sobs continued.

* * *

Quick note: ALL reviews/comments are appreciated. i REALLY would like to know if i'm doing good or bad. Trying to be a better writer of sorts. These are not edited or betad so...yeah. please review


	3. Snowflake

A/N: i know i didn't post yesterday but it was because i was busy and the theme from yesterday turned into something that is NOT drabble...so expect it hopefully later today...

* * *

Snowflake

Asami and Korra were walking through the park; they decided that one last leisurely stroll will help them calm their nerves. Tomorrow was their attack on Amon and Korra was getting very nervous about it, Asami caught on to her emotions and decided a peaceful stroll might help her.

It had gotten cooler than what they both suspected, Asami started to rub her hands on her upper arms. But when she shivered Korra took off her jacket and gave it to her. It was the least she could do, tomorrow her and two young brothers will be risking their lives. Korra gave a small smile to Asami as she helped put on the jacket. While it was cold, Korra didn't mind, though having sleeves for once wouldn't hurt. Asami gave back a warm smile to her and a quick hug. "Thank you" she said and Korra nodded.

It began to snow; it was slow for a couple seconds but it quickly turned into a flurry. It was if the snow unaware about the upcoming battles and pain while it peacefully descended onto the cold ground. Korra smiled a bit, it reminded her of home and Asami gave out a small awkward chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked her, curiosity spiked.

"It's amazing, really, how similar we are to snowflakes. We all have our own unique 'patterns.' But when we are all together we're all the same, together we form and together we melt." She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra smiled as knew she had the best team to take out Amon.


	4. Restless

A/N: so much for a drabble...and i'm sorry for advanced...this turned dark quickly... O.o

Words: 2,619

* * *

Restless

Korra's nightmares never stopped, but they became less frequent. However they've gotten more and more bizarre. It's been a few days since her last nightmare and she started to forget about them, she was off fighting crime in the city with Mako, Bolin, and Asami. She felt completely alive doing this and couldn't possibly think of having nightmares anymore.

...

Korra found herself in a black void, nothing but black for miles. There was no sound or light but she was able to see herself perfectly, from the folds in her clothes to every muscle movement in her body. She started to walk around trying to find _something,_ but the scenery never changed. Nothing changed. She walked around for what she felt for miles, but she truly couldn't tell that she was moving.

An explosion erupted fully around her and flames raised 100 feet into the air; the sudden heat and light completely immobilized her. She was safe from what she could tell as the flames lowered down she started to get a feel of where she is. She realized she was on an island in an ocean of flames. She wondered how she was placed in the direct center of the safe zone. The ground beneath her was still black and the skies as well.

She heard a moan in the distance, even over the roar of the sea. She wondered how this was possible as she turned around to face the origin of the sound. What she saw horrified her, in an unexpected and no logical reason sense. It was Amon's mask, floating all by itself, staring her down with its empty black eyes. This unnerved Korra as she put up her guard, thinking endlessly of what could happen next.

What actually happened next she never would've thought, as it grew tentacles from its back. She found it revolting as the sounds flooded her ears as the brown and meaty extrusions continued to grow. They were many of them, too many to count and as they reached the ground they stopped growing. Korra backed up, unprepared for anything that might happen next. The tips of the tentacles then started to narrow until they made a very fine point. Korra could guess what their purpose was for; she tensed up, ready for it to send one of the impalers towards her. _This can't be good,_ she thought.

But the tentacles didn't come shooting at her, rather the mask started to spin. Slowly at first but it quickly gained in speed, making the tentacles splat onto the ground, producing and unfavorable sound in Korra's ears. The mask spun faster and it rotated so it was horizontal. The tentacles now pointed straight out and at full speed, she could hear the roar of them, slicing the air around it. Korra knew what was going to happen next, so she shot a fireball at towards the mask, but the shot dissipated as soon as it made contact with the pointed edges. The mask didn't even seem to acknowledge it was under attack. She stretched out her arm and produced a stream of endless fire, thinking that it might do the trick, but the fire couldn't get past the tips of the tentacles. Again the mask showed no acknowledgement to the flames, she was in trouble.

The mask slowly backed up, preparing to ram directly at her. It stopped and charged full speed at Korra. Out of instinct she threw up a wall to defend herself, but hearing the buzzing of the tentacles she knew she wasn't safe. She forced the ground beneath her to quickly shoot upwards, accelerating her into the air and above the mask just in time, as the tentacles sliced directly through the wall she bended. She landed on the other side of the mask and watched it return vertical. She got a good luck of the backside of the mask, it looked like decaying flesh. If one were to touch it, it might could probably break off easily. Korra shot some more fire balls at it but the mask quickly about-faced. Korra knew where she had to focus her attack.

The mask stopped spinning, the tentacles continued in motion until they smacked against the ground. With the mask's empty eyes staring down Korra, she made her move. She shot fireball after fireball, sending earth bits towards it as well. The Mask stayed still, remained motionless, minus the recoil of being hit, but it made no effort to repel the attacks. Unable to think of what else to do she rushed at it hoping to slide under it and attack it's behind, but when she got close the mask spun around, stopping Korra in her tracks. The mask knew what to do to protect itself, the tentacles forming a wall in front of her.

Korra thought of an idea. She caused the ground to grab down on the tentacles which caused the mask to jerk back a bit suddenly and Korra threw and uppercut and sending a fireball in a parabolic fashion, hitting the back of the mask. It screamed, a blood curling, ear piercing scream. Korra covered her ears and eyes, trying to stop any of all input of that sound into her system. When she reopened her eyes she saw the mask withering on the ground. While she didn't want to hear that awful sound again, she knew she had to end it, she earthbent the ground beneath the mask into a sharp point and thrusted it upwards.

The mask didn't break at all, this stunned Korra. She thought it would break in half with the speed of the makeshift spike. The mask made a short shriek before it freed its tentacles and slashed them at Korra, and while she jumped to try to dodge the attack, it was a bit too late. One of the tentacles successfully stabbed her in the shoulder, making her left arm completely useless. She screamed in pain and the mask returns to look, staring her down with the eyes that weren't there.

Agonized in pain, Korra got the strength to stand up fully and with her good arm she got into a fighting stance again. The mask then shot out a stream of fire from its mouth. Korra was able to bend the fire away, not even posing danger for her. It stopped its attack, seemingly calculating its next attack. In doing so, it levitated higher into the air, still facing Korra, its glare never ending. It then did something unexpected and unthinkable. It was growing a water ball in front of itself. When it felt satisfied with the size of the ball, it shot it directly at Korra's torso. In its descent it solidified into ice and formed a point at the end. Even if her amazement of the mask's ability to form water out of nothing, with her one good arm she was able to stop the ice before it made contact. She split the ice into many tiny pieces and pointed them directly at the mask. She sent them flying towards it and with her other hand she was able to change the direction of a few shards, forcing them to hit behind the mask.

The scream didn't come this time, instead the tentacles retracted back into the mask and it lowered itself to Korra's eyelevel. It grew in size, about five times bigger than its original form. It trembled for a while and then shot out a leg. And then the other. It stood up fully and shot out its right and left arms. A head lifted up from behind itself and it gave out a loud, terrifying roar. Standing at over 10 feet tall, the new monster took a step forward and showed off its new form and massive size. To punctuate its arrival, grey walls shot up from the black ground. The flames also rose higher to peak over the new formed walls. Korra just stared at this newly forming monster. Its limbs were not covered by skin, for all she saw was muscles and tendons. They didn't look healthy either; the flesh seemed to be burnt. Something slivered down its arms and to its fists. The tentacles before turned into 2 whips, attached to the monster's knuckles. The newly formed head was the same deal, no skin only muscle, but the biggest thing was its three eyes. The whites of the two eyes were indeed not white but purple, the irises was composed to two dark red rings which lead to the pitch black pupils. The third eye was on its forehead, and way larger than anything else on its head and had the same properties of Amon's eyes, just larger.

Korra stepped back in sheer disgust of this transformation; she didn't know how to handle this…this _thing _standing in front of her, it horrified her. She jumped back away to put distance between them, but it wasn't quite enough. The monster cracked its whip at her direction as she had to jump back again to not get hit by it. But the thing had somehow spawned a spinning eye top with spikes on the side from it. It shared the same properties as Amon's eyes as well, they were just starting at Korra, like they usually do, projecting fear into his enemies. All Korra could do was send a fire blast at it to make it go away, as it burnt to ashes the smell of rotten flesh overwhelmed her senses.

She began to throw everything she could at it. Fire and chunks of the earth were sent flying towards the monster and it nimbly dodged all the attacks. Even though it was grotesque, it was quite agile. Korra continued her barrage of attacks with her one good arm and legs doing all that they could do to try to keep the monster at bay. She then tried the tactic from before, sending a makeshift spike from behind it to try to pierce its body. The spike did strike the monster, causing it to shriek and lower its guard, but the spike broke upon impact. Korra once again sending everything she can at it, and while the monster just took most of it, it didn't seem to mind all that much. It stood back up and flipped away from her attacks.

It landed right next to her and her eyes immediately widened in fear; it clearly had enough of her attacks. It slapped Korra in the chest with its thick whip, sending her flying and crashing into the wall. She heard something snap when she landed on the ground. With the last of her will, she formed a room around her to protect her from the monster. Though she knew it doesn't matter, she wanted to scream in horror and in defeat, but nothing escaped her throat. This…_thing_ was going to kill her right now. The only thing her body could produce now was tears of fear. She couldn't move her body, she wanted to escape this thing and this fight, but her body wouldn't listen to her mind. Frantically yelling at her body she tried everything in her current power to do _something_. But she noticed something, it's gotten quiet. The roars of the flames and the monster seemed to have disappeared. She tried to listen closely for any sounds. The smell of blood was the only thing that filled the air at the time. Was it over? Was the nightmare finally over? She slowed her breathing, and relaxed.

A large, soul destroying thud was heard from above. Her eyes widen again in fear and her breathing picked up again. _No no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Move body move. Do something! Hurry! Go! Move! Get up! Run! Do...something! _As much as she argued with her body, it was unresponsive. The thud returned, this time shattering the makeshift ceiling. Korra wanted her body to bring up another wall, but still the body ignored all signals from the brain. The whips horizontally smashed through the walls and bits of the earth landed on top of her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as fear set in again. She didn't want to die. A whip came and hovered over her, she mentally prepared for the worse.

It never came though; it just hovered over her for a while. But suddenly the whip unraveled itself to become many tentacles once again and each went to a specific body part. Her thighs, ankles, forearms, wrists and her neck were all wrapped in tentacles as it pull her out of the rubble. She was placed in the center of the room and was put into position. Her legs behind her, her arms forced straight down and her head pulled back. She wanted to scream, but again her body failed her. She closed her eyes; it was the only thing she could do in this situation to protect herself. Her breathing was quick and shallow as she prepared for her death.

"Open your eyes, Avatar." Amon's voice echoed through the abyss, the roars of the fire died down. Korra indeed opened her eyes in shock, and there, standing over her was Amon. Tears continuing to fall from her eyes as her enemy stared into her very being.

"This is how it will all end between you and I. You, in this position before I take your bending away permanently."

She couldn't imagine anything more powerless. The Avatar, the strongest person in the world, brought down single handedly by one man. She thought she couldn't be the Avatar, she couldn't be good enough. She wanted to scream, to fight back, to resist, but all she could do is watch as Amon circled around her. She noticed that there was nothing constricting her anymore, the tentacles were gone but she still couldn't move her body. Amon was in front of her, looking down at her, she felt disgusted with herself.

"The almighty Avatar, driven to her knees, her only great act ended quickly as her life was taken away from her." Amon moved his thumb towards her forehead. Korra was helpless as she left his thumb.

...

"Korra! Korra! Wake up! Please wake up." Asami tried to shake the trembling Avatar awake. Korra opened her eyes and took a deep inhale. She thought she was under attack as she was constricted by something. She took a few deep breaths before her rationale returned. She was in her room; there were no attackers, just a girl, her friend. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes were stinging from her tears.

"Asami I—" she tried to explain what she just endured.

"Ssssshhhhh. It's ok now. It doesn't matter. You had a nightmare and it wasn't real. You _are_ a great Avatar, you are _not_ helpless. You're one of the most powerful people I know, and not because you can bend three elements." Asami pulled herself away from her to look deep into Korra's eyes. "Please stop thinking those things, you're _amazing._ This world needs you, more than ever, Korra." She pulled Korra back into an embrace. Korra clenched onto Asami's nightgown and tightly closed her eyes.

"Thank you. And sorry for worrying you." She softly spoke into Asami's ear.

"Ssshhh. It's ok. Let's go back to sleep." She slightly pulled down Korra back into her bed and cuddled next to her. And even though the sheets were damp she didn't mind, she wanted to help Korra in any way she could. Korra moved her arms around Asami and gave her a squeeze before attempting to sleep again, thankful of her friend.

* * *

A/N again...this is all on top of my head w/o much editing. Feedback will all be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much


	5. Haze

Haze

It's been a few days since the attack on Amon and the Equalists, Korra is now able to bend all four elements and able to enter the avatar state. She lays on her bed in the South Pole, where she reflects on all that has transpired the last couple days. She is with Mako now, they confessed their love for each other and things finally felt right, she could finally relax. She stretches her arms out and lets out a long yawn; she felt she could get used to this again. She could stay here for a couple more weeks, be with her parents again, show Mako water tribe traditions, show him the fun activities, and just everything the South Pole can offer. She smiles as the endless possibilities run through her mind.

Her thoughts are interrupted at a knock at her door; she sits up immediately as the door opens. It was Asami, she didn't expect her to come into her room now. Korra gives a soft smile to Asami as she enters the room, and Asami returns the smile back. She sat down right next Korra on her bed and placed her hand on top of Korras.

"You ok, Asami?" Korra asks her, she's a bit worried. Asami's silence doesn't bode well.

"Yeah I'm fine, just… collecting my thoughts." She starts to rub her thumb on Korras hand. Korra feels a strong sensation in her chest, it's the same feeling she got from when she kissed Mako, except stronger. She tries to justify the feelings, it was just left over emotions from when she was planning that stuff with Mako and she hasn't calmed down since then. That made sense to her. While trying to convince herself of these feelings she barely noticed Asami staring at her.

"Oh! Eerrrm sorry!" Korra blushes. "Got lost in my train of thought."

"It's ok. Listen, I just want to talk to you for a moment." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry for kissing you. It was the adrenaline and the fact that I could've died a few seconds later, I was scared. I didn't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"Asammph." Korra tries to interject but Asami covers her mouth with her hand. Korra blinks at her.

"Just let me finish first, ok?" Korra nods.

"That being said, I don't want you to hate me. I want to become friends, _better_ friends. I know Mako has been the vice between us, but that's gone now. I want to become closer to you. But, I need to go back to Republic City and help rebuild everything, help restore the Sato image, and help with reimagining Future Industries. It's going to be a tough road, and so I ask of you, Korra, as a friend, to help and support me if things go bad. I know you'll be busy with your Avatar duties and being a great partner for Mako, but I'm returning alone to home. I know it's selfish of me to ask you of this favor but you're the only one who I can turn to for now. I don't know what the future holds for us, I mean, me so please, can you help me when I ask?" She releases her hand from Korra's mouth to reveal a smile.

"Of course Asami." She closes the distance between them and gives her a quick tight hug, returning back and placing her hand on top of Asami's now. She likes the smooth silkiness of Asami's skin in contact with hers. In her mind, it just felt right. "Just send word and hopefully I'll be there within a day to help you out. Don't ever be afraid to ask." Korra also can't guess what will happen in the future between all of them, but she suspected that things wouldn't be as perfect if they weren't in her life.

Asami gives a full bright smile at Korra and returns a hug. "Thank you so much, Korra!" She stands back up and heads to the doorway before turning back to face the person she can truly count on. "You know, I was afraid that you'd say no. I was afraid that I'd have to face this hazy future alone. Thank you. Thank you so much again, Korra."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are nice :) LOL. sorry to be a broken record [and possibly annoying] but any reviews are going to be super helpful.

I'm getting a lot of "you're doing good" or "has promise" and those mean a lot to me. it means i'm not too terrible XD

but agian, any of all reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Flame

Flame

A year has passed and much has changed with the passing of time. Korra and Mako's relationship has changed into something in which both were forcing feelings onto each other. The fire of their love has withered down to embers. Both realized this, Mako wanted to fix it, but Korra felt the only option was to just be friends. They both still cared for each other very much, but it just seemed that this was it.

The Pro Bending season was going to start again in a couple days, and Korra decided that she had to do it today, just in case Mako will take the news badly. They were in their home in the outskirts of Republic City, a good drive from the arena. Mako returned from work to see Korra standing in the entrance. He sighed to himself, figured what was going to happen next. He walked up to her and they both shared a hug, he pulled her back and looked into her majestic eyes. What he saw, the hints of sadness and fear; he definitely knew it was coming. He smiled at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Mako…um I have something I need to say." Korra began, trying to word it so it wasn't his fault, for it really wasn't, they both outgrew the relationship. She began to stare in his amber eyes and felt the courage to say everything. "Mako, I think it's time we just become friends. Don't get me wrong, I still care about you, a lot actually, but you've also noticed the past few months things have changed. I'm sorry, but I think this is the best option for both of us." She gave a small smile to him, hoping that it would tell him that she's not angry or upset with him.

He gave Korra a hug and lifted her off the ground for a couple seconds. "Always the wise Avatar, I was going to suggest we try to work it out, but you're right Korra." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Things have changed, and I've been probably holding you back from your Avatar duties." A smile escaped him. "I love you Korra. I hope to see you soon."

Korra leaned into him and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you for understanding." She walked past him a bit before turning around again. "You better this season! If you don't, you _can't_ blame it on me!" They both laughed aloud and Korra turned around again to get Naga.

"Hey Korra!" Mako yelled after she got on Naga, they stopped as he said anything. "Be careful, ok? And I better see you when we win the championship!"

"You bet!"

Korra and Naga sped through Republic City. She debated on returning to Air Temple Island, or going to the Council to see if she can meet up with Tenzin. She pondered for a bit while Naga was strolling through the city. Korra looked around for something to eat for the time being and something caught her attention. She smiled and told Naga to go.

Asami, the newly appointed CEO of Future Industries, was in the main factory. It was a sad sight to see in comparison to what it once was. The assembly line was only producing a small factor of what it could; they just couldn't afford to make more. They were still able to keep their head above water, but they were tired out. It was almost inevitable, but she kept at it, knowing that one day the Satomobiles will be the number one commodity again. She worked on the line with the workers, she felt it would create a bigger bond between her and her workers and could create some motivation, she didn't mind at all; she loved tinkering with things all her life.

The corner of her eye caught someone walking up to her; she thought it was an employee and without taking her eyes off of her work she said "You can go home, not much work to do today, we're almost done with today's shipment. Sorry for causing you to come all the way here for nothing. Just come in tomorrow morning."

"I'm not here for nothing."

The familiar voice stopped Asami in her tracks as she turned her head around to confirm what her brain had told her. It was indeed Korra, the girl who she had kissed a year or so back, the girl who promised to come if she ever were to call even after that, the Avatar. She was smiling a friendly smile and was literally inches from her. Asami, without thinking of the assembly line, lunged at Korra and hugged her tightly. She stayed there for a minute, though it felt for hours.

Korra chuckled lightly. "You might want to stop the line before broken Satomobiles roll off."

Asami's eyes widened and pressed the emergency stop button. The workers all took a look at their CEO, her face beaming red. "Sorry everyone!" She then turned back to Korra. "I need to finish these, so why don't you wait in the lounge and I'll meet you there when I'm done. It'll be a few minutes."

"OK. See you there."

Korra is back in her life, and she couldn't be happier. A life jacket has just been thrown out to save her and the company.

* * *

A/N: reviews, comments, critiques will be **_GREATLY_******appreciated. :)


	7. Formal

i'm tried something slightly different...

i uh…if i fail this…PLEASE forgive me. I mean…i think this will be the closest thing i will do on the topic….

* * *

Formal

Korra sighed aloud, she hated these things, but she had to go, she _was_ the Avatar.

"Oh stop. It's not every day that the Earth Kingdom celebrates you, so you have to go, but we can leave early if you want." Asami spoke to Korra, trying to put her mind at ease.

Korra sighed again. "I know, but do I really have to be measured? I already _have_ a dress."

Asami let out a chuckle. "You do, but the design I have picked out would look _really _good on you, and it doesn't hurt to have a second dress."

"Ugh! Fine." She protested, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Madam…if you could please, extend your arms again." The butler requested Korra again.

"Oh…sorry" she responded weakly as she put up her arms once again. The butler resumed his measurements as he worked from her arms to her stomach and wrote down the respective measurements. Korra didn't pay much attention until she saw tape rise up to near her chest and she backed away instinctively.

"Master Korra, I have to meas—"

"Here, I'll do it." Asami interrupted. She got up quickly and practically glided to Korra.

"As you wish, Master Asami." The butler bowed and stepped back to the table where the measurements were.

Asami cocked her head a little "Have you ever been fitted before?"

Korra looked down and softly said "No…"

"It's ok. I'll do your chest and rear then. Now stick your arms back out."

Korra didn't realize her arms were in front of her chest as she extended them once more. She saw Asami reach ever so closely to her chest and tried to do everything in her power to put herself out of the moment, tried not to think of_ anything. _She felt the soft tape and fingers slightly caressing her and then a number was yelled out to the butler. Still trying to put herself out of the situation, she decided to look down as Asami bent down to be by her waist. That was when her mind betrayed her; she started to have memories of past nights of when Asami was in a very similar position. She had indeed escaped the measurement room but the scenario in her head won't make things easier.

Korra took a deep staggered breath, trying to calm herself and trying to think of _anything _else. Asami looked up and saw her face and she smiled evilly. She wrapped the tape around her lower waist and she trailed her fingers near the center of her rear. Once again, Korra's mind reminded her of many nights where such things happened a plenty. Korra felt the rush of blood to her face and for once was thankful of her darker skin.

Asami yelled out another number, which Korra didn't hear because her mind went bezerk and was trying to bring it back to reality. Asami stood up and faced her for a couple seconds and sent a wink. The butler returned to Korra to finish his measurements.

The two arrived at the ceremony the Earth Kingdom has given to the Avatar. They were arm in arm as they met with many important people, both businessmen and politicians.

"Avatar Korra, you look quite amazing tonight!" one of the leaders commented on her dress.

"Thank you. Thanks to the help of the Sato family, they were able to make me presentable to the Earth King." She replied and the three all shared a laugh.

"That's very generous of the Satos."

"We can't just let the Avatar come here without an exceptional dress. This is an once-in-a-lifetime moment; we had to make something special for her." Asami added on, proud of the outcome of the dress and how it looked on Korra. She was absolutely stunned on her natural beauty. And while Korra looked knock dead gorgeous with it on, she couldn't wait to tear it off her tonight.


	8. Companion

A/N: To offset yesterday's um...slight sexy thing...i present to you...SUPER FLUFF!

* * *

Companion

Korra was at a council meeting all day, leaving Asami and Naga at home. Asami was tinkering in her workshop to try to find something that could help the Satomobiles be more all-terrain friendly and hopefully more fuel efficient. She's been in there for hours, time flying by for her. But she wasn't alone, Naga was with her, but she only laid there, only moving to itch herself or to get food or water. When Naga exhaled after laying down again, Asami started to feel guilty. Korra would probably be doing something with Naga, not just babysit her. Asami wasn't used to having Naga around; she was usually with Korra, on her Avatar trips or her usual stroll around the outskirts of the city. Asami pondered for a moment. "Alright Naga, let's go out for a walk." She smiled pleasantly at her

They walked throughout Republic City, eventually arriving at the park. Asami was reminded of the time before the assault on Amon, where she took Korra here for a simple walk to help her calm her mind from her nightmares and the impending attack. They walk up to a stream of water before Asami sat down and Naga right next to her. She started to pet her and saw that she was staring off in the general direction of the Council building. Asami laughed to herself a bit and quietly talked to Naga. "We really do care about her, don't we? I hope her and I can love each other like you love her." Naga turned to face Asami and licked her face. Asami couldn't help but laugh aloud with Korra's greatest companion shared something with her.


	9. Move

Move

It's been a couple days since Korra and Mako split and Asami put the idea into Korra's mind that she should actually move permanently instead of going back everyday for fresh clothes or items that she suddenly remembered that were still there.

"I guess I should just move back to Air Temple Island." Korra pondered aloud as they zoom through the streets towards Mako's home. It isn't what Asami meant by 'moving officially' but she shouldn't push things. Korra just came back into her life after a year and a half and while something was still stirring in her chest, she didn't want to rush anything.

They arrived at Mako's house and he was already outside waiting for them. The girls stepped out of the car and walked towards him.

"Asami…." He walked up to her and hugged her. Asami has forgotten about his strong shoulders and how taller he was to her. "It's been way too long, looking as gorgeous as ever."

Asami couldn't help but snicker a bit. She looked over to where Korra was standing and was surprised with her body's response. Korra was looking away and, from Asami could tell, she looked rather upset. Was it because she didn't like Mako anymore? That couldn't be it, Korra said that they just drifted apart, but the way she was acting it seemed like they separated after a heated argument. Was…no…was she jealous? That can't be it…. Asami's mind went into overdrive as Mako pulled away from the hug.

Upon release Korra's expression returned to a smile as Mako approached her and hugged her as well. Korra's eyes were starting at Asami…was she trying to say something to her? Before she could say anything Korra spoke.

"Well…let's get started, we're gonna be here for a while."

It was late and the girls were driving to the pier. Asami looked over to Korra and noticed that she looked rather down. Her eyes were staring at the floor and her eyes were slightly opened. Asami stretched out her hand and placed it on her shoulder and rubbed her thumb to try to comfort her.

"You ok?" Asami asked her.

Korra looked at the buildings zooming by. "I guess…I don't think I should go back. Tenzin and Pema have a one year old…I don't think having me there will be any help." She chuckled lightly.

Asami stopped her car and Korra turned to face her and had a confused look on her face.

"Why don't you just stay with me? Maybe not permanently but for the time being, and I know you enjoy the beds, you're getting _a lot_ of sleep. And…" Asami cheeks started to heat up. "And if you need me I'm only a room away." Asami gave her a comforting smile. Whatever was moving in her stomach and chest needed to stop at that moment, she was just trying to be a good friend. After hearing those words Korra lit up, the smile gradually returned to her face and her eyes opened all the way. She faced Asami and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you."

The movements in Asami's chest and stomach returned again, in full force.


	10. Silver

A/N: i couldn't really think of a good one for "silver" so..i kinda bent the rules i guess...sorry?

* * *

Silver

Hiroshi awoken up the day previous at the hospital after being in a coma since Amon's downfall, he was buried in the rubble at a secret hide out after it exploded. Asami accelerated through the streets, disobeying all road laws, old habits never truly die. They arrived and Asami darted at the entrance, Korra lagging behind her. Asami stormed through the doors and marched towards her dad's room. Korra, still behind Asami, was worried about her. Asami never really mentioned her father since the Equalists were taken down and now she's breaking laws and pushing people out of the way, this isn't like her. She walked up to the room where Hiroshi was recovering and she saw Asami just standing at the doorway, her hands were clenched tightly. Korra walked up to her and placed her hand on her other shoulder, a sideways hug and to give comfort. She noticed that Asami's eyes were closed tightly and her brow was tightened.

"It's ok, Asami. I'm here." Korra tightened her grip on her. Asami walked gracefully through the door and saw her father. Hiroshi was in a very weak state and could only be conscious for minutes at a time, but when he saw her daughter through the door his energy increased.

"Asami!" he said aloud, too loud in fact as he started a coughing fit.

"Dad. It's nice to see you awake again. Do you want need some water?" Asami asked with sincerity. She wasn't sure how exactly to approach her father at a time like this, but with his constant hacking, one more small minute would help her mind settle. "I'll be right back Dad." She exited the room and went to find a nurse.

Korra, still by the doorway, walked to Hiroshi and sat next to him. He was afraid of what the Avatar might do to him now, but as he stared into the eyes, he didn't see anger or hate, just sympathy.

"Hiroshi…" she started "…I'm really sorry for what that fire bender did." Hiroshi's eyes widened. "It's very unfortunate. But you are all that Asami has left. The 'street rat' she was dating left her and so did his brother. She's been toiling at Future Industries, trying to regain its fame. It took a huge hit after the media found out you were an Equalist. Things haven't been doing so well, but she's keeping it afloat, with every ounce of energy she has."

Asami was about to enter but she heard Korra speaking, she lingered behind the door, to make sure she can still hear and not be seen.

Korra placed her hand on his shoulder. "But you can't blame all the benders for the action of one. I'm the Avatar, the living symbol of bending. So take this as your example. I forgive you, Hiroshi. You were just trying to avenge your wife, and your intellect helped you tremendously. This world needs your pure mind."

Asami's father was in shock. The Avatar, the person he was solely trying to destroy with Amon, was forgiving him and accepting him.

"That being said however, the council will still file a case for your actions during the battle. And while I can't stop it, I will try to lessen their punishment." He looked up in disbelief; again, she was going to fight for him? How was this possible for a bender? "When you get well, we'll talk about this again." She paused and looked at the doorway. "You're all that she has left, it'll haunt me if I don't at least try to help you. You're her father, the only blood of the Satos remaining. It'll be a shame if we lost one.

Korra, the Avatar, the living breathing symbol of Bending was going out of her way to help save Hiroshi, a former Equalist. His heart shattered, she shot the proverbial 'silver bullet' into his heart to destroy the monster within. She smiled at him and walked back to the doorway, and Asami entered the room with a big glass of water and a very warm heart.


	11. Prepared 1

To celebrate that i've made it 10 days i've made separate stories that all fit this theme and are key events in the larger story.

* * *

Prepared 1

"It'll be fine, Asami." Korra approached her and hugged her from behind. They were backstage at Future Industries major public announcement about their redesign of the Satomobiles and the reimagining of the company. It was mostly Korra's idea but with Asami's intuition and cunning, she was able to get things to work. Korra didn't want any credit but was glad that Asami had something going for her, ever since the donation from the Fire Ferrets, she's been making every yuan count and planned everything carefully. Today was the big reveal; it was going to be all or nothing for Future Industries. This consumed Asami with fear.

"We need to get you a new outfit." Asami finally spoke in the backwards embrace.

"You have a major announcement to make…and your first words to me that I need a new outfit? Are you ok?" she was concerned and held her tighter. Asami took a step forward and turned to look at her and smiled.

"If you want to be 'partners' with the Sato family we're going to have to make you more presentable. You haven't changed outfits since you arrived here. I think I know a good look for you and…."she began to blush "…we could be more public." Asami stared at the ground.

Korra hugged her again. "Don't worry about us right now. You have to give an amazing speech." She closed the distance between their heads and made their lips connect. She looked dead into Asami's eyes as she grabbed her hips. "Good luck, knock them dead"


	12. Prepared 2

Prepared 2

"Yes, Asami…Yeah. So I'll meet you tomorrow at the garden, don't forget…. Don't worry about it. Ha ha. … It's nothing really Asami, just thought that you need a relaxing day off. Ok…ok I'll meet you tomorrow….Ok…I love you too. Bye"

_Tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow. It has to be tomorrow._ These thoughts consumed Korra's mind as she hung up the phone. She was in the Fire Nation, having meetings with the Fire Lord and educating herself about Avatar Roku. But today was her last day there and the thought of about meeting Asami tomorrow distracted her horribly. She checked her pocket to make sure it was still there, it was, it always has been, it never really left, but she felt that it might go missing if she stopped checking. Maybe this whole thing was just a bad idea. _No! No…you have to. It makes sense to do it. It'll make no sense to _not_ do it. Ugh. Korra, get your head together. It's no big deal, you love her. This is normal._ She once again grabbed the item in her pocket. _Tomorrow._

She knew that she won't get anything done today and gave up on studying, so she decided to just head back to her room and prepare for the probable extravagant feast the Fire Lord is preparing for her. She stood up and walked to the exit, her hand in her pocket once more. _I'll leave right after I eat and stay at Air Temple Island tonigt. I'll _try_ to get some sleep, you probably won't though, and then meet here there…tomorrow._


	13. Prepared 3

Prepared 3

Korra has been living in the mansion for a couple months now and something is definitely budding between the two, Asami was definitely not imagining things. They've been closer a lot more often nowadays and there have been many 'close encounters.' She believed that they were tricks from the Avatar to possibly get her attention. They were subtle at first, with double meanings with almost everything Korra says. But now they're different, while still subtle for the most part, Korra seemed to be constantly flustered when Asami was in the room. Asami observed this one day as her butler and Korra were having a discussion about the weather and current news, but as soon as Asami entered the room and made her presence known Korra's attitude changed drastically. She couldn't form sentences and stumbled a lot and she could've sworn she saw red on her cheeks. So there's something definitely going on. And today she will get Korra to spill, she had her attack plan prepared and was forced to play the waiting game for her to get home from the council meeting.

When she arrived home, Asami was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for the night. Asami could hear that Korra went directly into her room. _It's now or never. _She thought with great confidence. She strode to Korra's room and opened the door. Korra was writing something at her desk and then shot around when Asami bursted through the door, and gave her a fake smile and quickly tried to hid the note.

"H-Hey Asami! D-Didn't know you were home." She tried to cover up her story.

"What's that?" Asami pointed to the note which was behind Korra's back.

"Th-This?" she pulled the note in front of herself. "Oh it's nothing!" She lit the note on fire and gave a bigger smile. Asami walked over to the bed and sat down to the closest spot to Korra. Asami stared at her with a slight grin, she figured that messed with Korra's mind a bit. Asami was going over the prepared conversation in her head, making sure it didn't need any readjustments, but her brain was cut off when Korra grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Asami's eyes widened for a second and she quickly closed them, to put all of her being into the kiss. She wanted to remember it forever. It definitely reminded her of when she kissed her…but this is better

Korra pulled away kept her eyes closed. Asami grabbed her hand and she finally spoke.

"I'll take that you want to go out." She laughed aloud. Korra shook her head yes. Asami could definitely see her blushing.


	14. Knowledge 1

Knowledge 1

Asami just stared at her new girlfriend, her eyes still closed and standing. Asami grabbed her hand and arm and pulled her down onto the bed right next to her. She moved her hand from her arm to her cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Asami asked softly. Korra placed her free hand and placed it on the one caressing her cheek and slightly leaned her head into the hand.

"For a few weeks now." She responded quietly and her eyes closed tighter.

"Hey…let me see your eyes." Asami asked. "Please?"

Korra opened her eyes and Asami could see the tears forming in her eyes. Asami couldn't help but smile and leaned into her and kissed her back, her first _real_ kiss to her. She wanted to memorize the texture of her lips and the taste. She pulled back, this wasn't the time to start to memorize. She had to get things a bit straight.

"You _do_ realize…."Asami started but Korra's eyes turned sad and she had to stop a moment and hugged her tightly. "We can't be public about this." Korra clenched into Asami's clothes tighter. She must've known about this, maybe this is why she's crying. Asami pulled her back and once again stared into her eyes.

"We'll be able to do this, it's going to be tough at the beginning, but I can definitely think of ways that you can be around me in public without questions. The media can't have this knowledge right now; I need the Sato name and Future Industries to be pure again. It pains me too, Korra. I want to be able to show my love to you at any time…but we can't risk it right now. I'm sorry."

Asami hugged her once more.

"I know." Korra spoke into her ear.


	15. Knowledge 2

Knowledge 2

The room was flooded with applause and roars of excitement as Asami stepped off the stage and down the stairs to behind the curtain. The announcement was a giant success, judging from the crowd. Future Industries will finally revive fully and be must buy company once more. Asami was overwhelmed with emotions, all the _months_ she spent trying to revive the company all paid off at this moment. She looked over and saw the love her life who has been extremely patient with her throughout this long debacle. If Korra wasn't there, she wasn't sure if she'd be here right now.

She rushed down the stairs and ran to her, grabbing her tightly into a long hug. Asami started to cry and laugh at the same time, the overbearing happiness was too much for her to take at this moment. Everything seemed to be going right and the light was 20 times brighter. She pulled back from Korra to see that she was also extremely happy for her and it only took a couple seconds at staring at her sapphire eyes for her to start kissing her. She couldn't restrain herself from her happiness. The lips of her lover against hers, the exclamation point of the day. She might have over done herself; she thought she heard a small moan from Korra.

This brought the thought that maybe she should calm down, which brought the thought that she _shouldn't_ be kissing Korra right now, in public, after a major defining moment to rebuild Future Industries and the Sato name. Her eyes widened in fear and pulled away from Korra, she _can't_ get caught, not now. Korra stepped back as well, eyes widening as she figured out what was going on as well. They both looked around and to their massive relief no one was around. They took a deep breath and regained composure.

Asami looked at Korra square in the eye and spoke each word in a quiet monotone, as if each one could set off an earthquake. "We need to get you that outfit…now."


	16. Denial

Denial

"Someone saw us." Asami looked at Korra with a blank expression. Korra knew this look, Asami was frightened, but she didn't want to show it.

"How? No one was there!" Korra exclaimed, reliving the very moment in her mind.

"I don't know but the media is all over it." She threw the paper down on the table, making a loud smack.

"What are you going to do?" Korra asked, worried about the consequences now, will all the hardships be moot now? She felt guilty and wanted to do anything that could help.

"What I'm going to do is call a press conference for tomorrow and address it. I already have a cover story." She got up, still expressionless and walked out the doorway. She almost got out of Korra's sight before she stopped. She turned to look at her and gave a fake smile. Unable to think of any comforting words, Asami continued to walk away.

The press was swarming the gates of the Future Industries main factory, the conference was underway. Most figured that this was going to be an unbelievable cover story, so they wanted to attend to tear it apart.

"As you all must of heard by now," Asami began addressing the crowd, staring at the sea of mad media men who wanted to hear nothing but scandalous details. She heard a few remarks that made her want to punch the living daylights out of them but she forced herself to continue. "That there is a _rumor_ going around that The Avatar, Korra, and I are a couple. I'm here to put that rumor to rest and to say that it is just that, a rumor. Yes, Avatar Korra was indeed there at the speech and I'll tell you why; she was the helper of the ingenious redesign of the Satomobiles and gave the birth of the idea of the giveaway.

"After the speech, I was overcome with emotions and I saw her there and I was forever grateful for this person and –"Asami was pushed aside by Korra as she took the microphone. Asami looked up and saw the expression on Korra's face, fierce determination. Asami could only mouth the word "no" as Korra began to speak.

"_I _was the one who kissed Asami." The crowd shared a collective confused moment. "She's just trying to protect me right now, for who wants to believe in an Avatar who isn't in perfect unity in love? Well let me tell you all something only a few know. The definition of 'love' is blurred for the Avatars. We have all the memories of our past lives, mostly who were males, continually running through our minds. So when I think of love, chances are they're about sharing love with a female. I'm in love with this girl, one of the greatest minds in this era, who is only selflessly toiling away to make your future brighter and easier. Don't take your anger out on her, take it out on me."

Asami watched silently as Korra went off on the media and a smile returned to her face…she was more in love with Korra right now than anyone else. The words she spoke went straight through her heart and melted it.


	17. Wind

Wind

It's been a couple weeks since the announcement that Korra had a girlfriend and the new Satomobile lineup launch. They both thought that they were done with this mess, but several media outlets could _not_ let it go, so bad that even a council member questioned the Avatar and her decisions. Tenzin picked up the girls and they're on the way to the council building. Korra looked over to Asami, who was annoyed by the whole situation, she wanted to get work done, not have to deal with more media propaganda. Korra couldn't help but notice how the wind was going through her luscious hair; it made her look like a goddess. Even though the wind was fierce as high as they were, Asami's hair flowed gently. She couldn't help but blush and before she thought of anything she blurted out "Beautiful."

When they were nearing their destination they overheard Tenzin "What in the world?" The girls looked to the ground and saw a forming mass of people standing outside the council building. They landed and Tenzin tried to shoo away the crowd. "This is a private council meeting, everyone needs to leave!" he bellowed out, but no one moved an inch.

Asami furrowed her brow and stepped in front of the crowd. This was the final straw, she had to destroy this debacle once in for all.

"Is this the only thing that matters to you people?" she angrily questioned the mob. "Isn't there anything _more_ important going on in Republic City? Like the council reconstruction, or the elections or how the Avatar is disbanding the Triple Threat Triads? Isn't _that_ more important than this? Do you want to know how bad Future Industries is doing? Well here, let me tell you." She pulled out her notebook with all of business information and turned to the page dealing with sales. She saw the numbers and still with a stern face she smiled. "According to sales and shipments of this morning, we are doing _quite_ well. We're almost back to full force, and if my accountant's predictions are correct, next week we'll be doing much better than ever. So do you really think that me being the Avatar's lover really affected our sales? Well you're all wrong.

"Is this really what matters to you people? Don't you know what this city_ stands_ for? Unity. Republic City is the city where non-benders and benders alike all unify in one area. We even have unity of all the benders in the world. Water Tribes with Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, and the ever growing Air Nomads." She points over to Tenzin's general direction, not taking her eyes off the crowd. "Do you really think this is what Avatar Aang and former Fire Lord Zuko wanted? For you all to be so focused on one couple? This is the city of uniting people together. And if you scavengers really think this matters, then I'm sure you've let the hardships and message of the city built by Aang and Zuko all gone to waste." She slammed her book closed with a loud snap. As she left the makeshift podium in silence, the audience not applauding, she wondered if she overdone it. She stormed passed Tenzin and Korra into the building and they both followed behind her.

Tenzin grinned and quietly said to Korra "The wind of change is always blowing, and your lover just sent out a typhoon. No one can stop this change."


	18. Wind 2

Wind 2

Wind, unforgiving, cold, unrelenting, never ending. The cold wind burned Korra's face as she stood by the cliff. She looked down to the crashing waves below. She contemplated everything, her bending being taken away, her love life, her being a failure as an Avatar. She knew she couldn't ever live up to any of the Avatars, she let down the world. She contemplated an express trip to the spirit world, maybe something will come out of it, Aang always went to the spirit world for help. What if she didn't enter the Spirit World? What if she died? Though, that wouldn't be an entirely bad thing, the reincarnation would happen and they wouldn't be such a failure as her. She started to cry, reliving all of her failures all at once.

She couldn't take it anymore. Korra was out there, doing spirits know what, and Mako just left too. She had to go find her before he does. She barged through the door with her coat and traversed through the winter storm. The first gust of wind froze her to the bone; she never felt something like this before ever in Republic City. But that didn't matter, she had to go find Korra.

The South Pole was relentless, the wind was unforgiving, and the cold was unbearable. What she thought were footprints, are now being erased by the snow and wind, as they forever change the landscape. She trekked to ontop of a mound and saw what was at first beautiful and then the most horrible. Asami saw Korra as a full Avatar, showing off her powers of her ability to bend all four elements. Korra was absolutely stunning, beautiful and captivating. Asami could feel her heart beat faster as the thoughts of being with Korra raced through her head. She then saw Mako approaching her and then he…no…kissed her. The two people she thought she could count on, that she loved and cared deeply for.

Heart broken, twice, she turned around and headed back the direction she came, not caring if she made it back to safety.


	19. Order 1

Order 1

Korra walked up to steps, to see all the council members sitting there as the meeting has begun. She raises an eyebrow and waits for someone to speak.

"Avatar Korra," The Fire Nation representative spoke "While we are not all agree on your...relationship, we do have one genuine concern. As you probably know Asami Sato, your partner, requested a restructure of the council. She believes that there should be a non-bender representative as well. What do you think about this?"

Korra hasn't heard of this before, Asami never brought this up. She knew that there was a possible notion of a restructuring, but she didn't know Asami requested it. Korra blinked and turned her head to face Asami. She was still fumed from the mass outside, but when they made eye contact she looked away slightly. Korra quickly looked back at the council.

"I believe that this is a wise decision. The whole reason why the Equalist movement was so large is because non benders thought they were bullied around by benders. So if there is a non bender in charge, the feelings of being lower class would diminish. It'll be like giving voice to the voiceless."

"You two think alike. Now, if she would become this representative, how would we know that you won't influence her in anyway?"

Asami was running for the position? Why hasn't she told her?

"While we share many ideologies, she is usually the mastermind. She's incredibly smart, honest, and extremely hard working." Korra smiled a bit. "I think the biggest worry is that she might influence you all into doing her bidding." She lightly chuckled. "But I've yet to influence her in any important decisions. She's strong willed and stands feet firmly in what she believes in."

The council members looked at each other and a few nodded. Tenzin stood up, "Thank you Korra, you two are free to leave."

As the girls left, Korra couldn't help shake the shame that she didn't know anything about this.


	20. Order 2

Order 2

Asami sat at her desk and was working diligently and quickly, she needed to get home to Korra. Things haven't been going well since that meeting a couple weeks ago. She wanted to fix and explain everything. But her fantasizing about fixing things were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Miss Sato?" it was one of her accountants. "You should see this." He gave her a file containing a graph comparing the sales, shipments, orders and projections for the past month. Her eyes widened and looked up at her accountant, who was just as surprised.

"Is…Do you know if Korra is here?"

"A couple workers have seen an unauthorized person here, but they couldn't identify who it was."

Asami rolled her eyes, she knew it was Korra and she's probably in her usual spot. She got up quickly and headed to the roof.

There was no on there, she surveyed the area and there was no proof that anyone was there. This was her spot, she would come here and watch the workers and then watch Asami work. Had Asami really pushed her away? She walked out to the edge of the roof and looked down. Sadness swelled her heart; all this seemed pointless without Korra. She felt tears form and fought them back; she turned around and headed back through the doorway. Before she closed the door she heard something. She ran back outside and looked around. She heard it again. Asami figured that it _must_ be coming from the other side of the building. It _had _to be Korra.

Asami climbed up the roof and she saw Korra, sitting with her knees to her chest. This wasn't the sight Asami wanted to see. She walked slowly to her and slouched down next to her, Korra making no notion that she knew Asami was next to her. They didn't speak for a while.

"Do you think it's worth dating each other? I seem to be a hindrance to you now." Korra asked finally, her voice weak and shaky.

Asami straightened up and a small smile formed on her lips. "Why don't you look at the sales and orders at a certain date." She said cockily.

Korra saw the date and saw how the graph rose exponentially and she opened her eyes fully and they widened.

"Korra, without you, all of _this_" she motioned to the factory "would be worthless." She stood up and put out her hand to Korra. "Why don't we get away and talk about everything?"


	21. Thanks

Chris, extremely exhausted, crashes his head against the desk and types without looking.

THANK YOU EVERYONE! We're officially past the half-way point! w00! lol. sorry, this probably what you were expecting but i do hope you read this tiny note to you all. Thank you SO SO SO SO much for reading, liking, and following my drabbles. I know I'm not the best writer, so when you like it or follow it, my heart sings [lol cheesy]. But seriously, I'm VERY thankful! I want to become a better writer so I can provide better entertainment for you guys. Korrasami is a great ship and everyone on it is awesome! But I cannot become a better writer w/o feedback. _**Reviews are greatly welcomed**_, But in any case, _**i would LOVE feedback, like it would help me A LOT and would super appreciated!**_

But thank you all again for reading! It means the world to me! And don't worry, i WILL be doing a real one for couldn' today. I'm completely tired and I've been out and about all day…and I JUST got back, so tomorrow i'll write today's [thanks] and tomorrow's [look]! [well i am TECHNICALLY a day behind….so maybe if i'm well rested i can write 'summer' as well…..hmm.]

Once again thank you so much for reading :)

HAVE A GREAT DAY! [hope you all find a $20 bill on the ground]


	22. Thanks for realsies

A/N: I'm very tired...if these suck i'm so sorry

* * *

Thanks

"Since this is our first _public_ date, thought we'd go here again." Asami guided Korra to the restaurant they went to when to on their first night together.

They sat down at their table and people were watching them. Korra got annoyed with them and Asami placed her hand on her leg.

"Relax, just pay attention to me." Asami said, placing her hand on Korra's cheek.

Korra turned her head to face her and she saw how Korra was exhausted. With battling the Triads, the media attacks and now with things being hid from her, it was getting to her. Asami felt guilty as her grin turned into a small frown.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you going to be in the council? That would be something _I _would have to know!" Korra asked irritably.

"It's because you're already doing your Avatar Duty to the council, the city, Future Industries, the _world; _I thought it would be nice for you not to worry about something. You come around the factory almost every day. I know you're just trying to help, but I can help myself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but, I knew if I told you, you would've gotten in the council's face and demand them that I get in. While I would've been thankful, it wouldn't have helped."

"You could've told me at least. I wouldn't have…" Korra took notice to the face Asami was giving her, she clearly didn't believe her. She was right. Korra chuckled, the first time in a long time, and while it didn't fix everything, she felt a lot better.

"Thank you Asami." She smiled at her, making both hearts lighter.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you." She leaned her head against Korra's. "And thank you too, Korra."

"For what?" she backed up and raised an eyebrow.

"For coming back into my life. Your help with me and my company, I only hope I can repay you in full. But for now, all I can say is thank you…and I love you." Asami leaned forward and made their lips meet.


	23. Look

Look

"Welcome everyone to the first annual Future Gala." Asami announced "Remember for tonight, all the proceeds will go to the Bending Defense Class instructors." Asami left the podium and headed to her table where Korra was sitting. Korra wasn't use to this sort of thing, she doesn't know how to dance, she knew how to fight. She hoped that Asami wouldn't force her to dance.

Asami sat down next to Korra and she took a sip of her drink. She took a look at Korra and got an idea. She stood back up, placed her cup down and dragged Korra from her chair to the center of the room where people where dancing.

Asami whipped her hair back and placed her hands around Korra's waist and her right hand.

"Do we have to? I-I don't know how to dance." Korra tried to fight her way out of dancing.

Asami chuckled. "Ok fine, let's start out slow."

"Fiiiiine." Korra sighed reluctantly. Asami waved her hand to the band, and the music slowed.

Korra blushed violently, this wasn't what she thought would happen. It got worse when people cleared up around them, pointing all focus towards them.

They swayed around, the best solution Korra could offer. Her limbs were stiff and only looked at Asami's shoulder. After several minutes of just swaying she took a full step sideways, she guessed it was a good move. Korra took a deep breath and laid her head against Asami's upper chest, while she placed her head on top of hers.

Though it was nothing spectacular or exciting, Asami was relieved that they could have this moment in public. Her breathing slowed and she closed her eyes, she ignored the people around her, ignoring all the "look at those two" comments coming from the crowd, both in admiration and in disgust. This moment was peaceful and new, she wanted to savior it.

The music picked back up in full swing. Korra was happy for the fact that she had this great romantic moment with Asami, in public, and that she was done dancing for the night. Korra leaned away from Asami but she held her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." Asami said mockingly. "This time _I'll_ lead."

Korra looked up in fear as she led her into a tango.


	24. Summer

Summer

The girls were at the private Sato Resort for the week, it wasn't so much private this year as Asami openly invited people to stay with them for the week. It was their vacation for the year and the girls needed it. The two were on the back patio; there were plenty of trees blocking the sun's rays and a river in the yard coming from a tall waterfall. _This_ is what Asami calls fantasy; being with the girl she was in love with, lying around outside with no cares in the world, and the sound of a running stream soothing her ears.

They were resting after they went swimming; _Korra is gorgeous in the water._ Asami thought to herself, she kept on replaying the last several minutes in her head. She thought that Korra always seemed to look complete in the water. How her hair flowed and how her body moved, it was a sight to behold. She began to think of things she could try to do to her when they go in for another dip.

Her fantasies were interrupted when she heard a murmur next to her, Korra has drifted off to sleep! _Oh this is too perfect!_ Asami slowly got up from her chair and headed back inside for a moment to retrieve some skin lotion. She grinned to herself, _she'd never let me do this when she's conscious. _She squeezed out some cold lotion onto her hand and placed it on Korra's back. She could feel the warmth of her body eradiating from cool lotion. She began to rub it all along Korra's back, as she was still unconscious but her murmurs turned into mumbling.

As Asami trailed down her back, Korra began to regain consciousness.

"Asphami?" Korra slurred as her brain was reactivating from her deep slumber, but when she felt a fingertip nearing her rear her eyes shot opened and turned her body away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asami asked rhetorically as she pulled Korra back into position and continued smoothing out the lotion across her skin.

Korra grunted. "Why are you doing this? You know it doesn't do anything for me."

"Oh it does." Asami replied, quieting and slowing her voice as well as her hand. "It makes your skin …irresistible."

Korra rolled her eyes and rested her head once again on the chair, there was no use fighting her now. Asami resumed with Korra's legs and then her arms and she once again went for the back again.

"You interrupted me." Asami explained, expecting a protest from the girl beneath her. She went lower and lower and reached the hemline of the clothing protecting her rear. Asami slightly sticked out her tongue and moved her hand under the clothing. Korra shot up once again.

"I don't think you need to go down there!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and her face blushed.

"Oh but _I _think I do." She said sensually as she slipped her entire hand under the fabric.

"_Asami!"_ Korra gasped out. "Stop! Remember we're not the only ones here! Anyone can come out at _any _time!"

"Oh." Asami blinked. "So they can." She replied matter-of-factly and paused for a moment until resuming her rub down on Korra. Korra gasped once again and slammed her face down on the chair, her face completely red, she couldn't believe Asami sometimes.


	25. Summer Part 2

[Have a bad headache and heat is making me feel weird…so if this is bad I'M SO SORRY]

* * *

Summer Part 2

The vacation was nearing its end and Asami thought one long relaxing sit in a pool would do them both good. It was night time and they've sat together for about an hour, with Korra's head on Asami's shoulder. Asami felt her mind melt and her only concern was what she was going to do to Korra tonight. Her thoughts slowed and so did her body. She looked over the beautiful girl next to her who was also relaxing peacefully. Asami placed her hand on Korra's thigh, and with her index finger, she trailed up Korra's leg and side. Korra gave a small relaxed moan as the finger reached her arm. Without opening her eyes, Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Asami?" Korra asked softly.

"Ooooh nothing." Asami responded slowly. "Just thinking about tonight."

This made Korra open her eyes. She straightened herself back up and looked at her and a smile slowly formed on her face.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" She slowly leaned back into Asami, this time not aiming for her neck.

"Something…new." Asami's mysteriously responded as she too slowly leaned towards Korra. Their lips were about to meet and Asami quickly straightened back up. "Oh that reminds me…" Korra's head fell down into Asami's arm. "…You ok there?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" Korra muttered.

"Well I better prepare." Asami stated as she climbed out of the pool.

"Prepare? You never had to prepare before." Korra confusingly asked. She wasn't going to let Asami just go, she had enough of the teasing and it was time for action. She lowered her head slightly into the water and followed Asami's movement as she went for the door. She pounced from the pool, using the water to help with the leap. Asami immediately turned around, causing Korra to crash to the ground.

"Oh I forgot my things!" She went back to the pool and collected her things and returned to the door to see the downed Avatar. Asami then laid down next to her and started to laugh. She loved teasing her; it was always a fun sport to mess with the Avatar's head.

"Having fun?" Korra scowled. Asami couldn't help but laugh even harder.

"Yes. This is too much." She continued to laugh as she got up and sat on top of Korra's chest.

"What _are_ you doing?" Korra asked her.

"I caught you." Asami retorted mockingly.

"What!"

"I caught you! You're my slave. Honestly, I don't know everyone has a bad time capturing you. It's so easy." Asami burst into laughter once again. Korra, dumbfounded by this entire situation, made no effort to fight back but to rather try to understand this entire situation. Asami's laughter stopped as she bet down near Korra's face. "Tonight you're my slave, and you'll do what _I _tell you to do." The way Asami spoke, turned many things in Korra's stomach and made her long for her, and whatever she has planned for tonight.


	26. Transformation

Transformation

"Asami Sato, what makes you certain that you are the best candidate for this new position?" The Earth Kingdom representative asked.

Today was the day where the candidates give their final words on why they should be on the newly structured Council.

Asami fully straightened herself and began to speak. "I am the best because I believe I have the biggest connection to the Non Bending populous. My mother was killed by a fire bender and my father was an Equalist. Yet, when the time came down to it, I fought with the Avatar against the Equalist Movement. Councilmen Tenzin can attest for that, I have personally saved him twice. I do believe what Noatak's message was truly about, equality for non-benders. You saw it in the streets all members of the Triple Threat Triads were all benders, feeding off of the fears of non-benders. That needs to stop!

"The power of control over non benders extend to everywhere across the city, even here. While you might have the best intentions in thought, the fact remains that benders have control over non-benders. It's time for non-benders' voiceless cries be heard in the government here. I will be that voice, the voice of the voiceless. I stand for true equality for everyone alike, doesn't matter where you're from or what you are able to do. My newest project, which I'm sure all of you know, is the Sato Defense building, where benders and non-benders alike can learn to protect themselves if one another try to attack each other and do it successfully. I have transformed an older building, a building that once harbored villainous criminals, and making it the symbol of hope and light for everyone. It will begin as a non-bending self-defense class, but then it will expand to enlighten benders on the powers they possess and use them to help rather than fight. And if an Equalist Movement returns, they will know a way to defend themselves against an Chi-blocker attack.

"My passion for giving more to non-benders began from when Tarrlok was arresting innocent people. It utterly disgusted me that things have gone so corrupt in our police and council. But what sparked my drive for this very moment was when a stranger went up to Korra and said 'Please help us, you're our Avatar too.'" She paused to let the words sink in, and turned to look at the Avatar. "We all need to change our ways of thinking, transform what it means to be the Avatar as well. The Avatar is the living symbol of bending. She also has connection to the spirit world, forming a bridge between this world and theirs. Why stop there? I believe the Avatar must also act as a diplomat between the struggles of the non-benders and the powers of benders. I think this is what it means to be in harmony with the world."

She turns back to face the council members, each staring at her intensely without showing any emotions. "I want this city to be what Avatar Aang and former Fire Lord Zuko envisioned, the symbol of perfect unity with everyone. This is why I _am_ the best candidate."

"Thank you, we will all consider your candidacy after we've heard from everyone. We will contact you in a week's time." Tenzin spoke and dismissed Asami from the meeting. She stepped off the podium and went over to Korra, hugging her tightly.

"How did I do?" Asami whispered.

"Tremendous." Korra answered giggling, trying to relax her. "Very powerful stuff, it'd be crazy for them to not let you in now."

They separated their embrace and walked out of the building as the next candidate was speaking.

"It's a very unwise decision to elect Asami Sato!" The man bellowed out to make sure she can hear him. They both stopped in their tracks. "She will corrupt your minds and make the city a place where benders will have _no_ power. And how can she speak of unity if she's with a woman? She's already corrupting the mind of the Avatar, why let her corrupt you four?" His voiced quieted down and continued his speech.

Asami was expressionless and didn't move. Korra sighed and placed her hand on Asami's back. "Let's go." She said quietly. "Don't give him the power over you."

Asami nodded and they exited the building.


	27. Tremble

Tremble

As they reached outdoors Asami once again stood in her tracks and her hands closed tightly. Korra took a few steps before realizing Asami stopped again. She saw her fists trembling and ran back to her.

"Asami, don't. If you act like this you're giving _him_ power over you. Don't let him get to you."

Asami closed her eyes tightly and her whole body began to tremble. Korra cupped Asami's head and leaned in slightly.

"Please Asami, open your eyes and look at me." Hearing Korra pleading made her angrier with herself. She tried to turn her head away but Korra tried to stop it.

They stood there for a moment, Korra saying comforting things here and there, and Asami was trying to listen but the rage inside her grew more and more. She thought she heard a sigh coming from Korra.

The next moment she quickly opened her eyes as Korra was kissing her. Korra wasn't the one who does the public displays of affection. Korra's eyes were closed but from Asami could tell she wasn't trying to force it. When Korra ended the kiss, she reopened them to stare directly into Asami's emeralds.

"That's better." She smiled as she released her hands from Asami's face to put them around her waist. "It's just one guy; he's _obviously_ not going to get the part. Don't let one jerk ruin your mood. I know you've been working super hard on this, but we can't win everyone."

Asami unclenched her fists and a smile appeared. She breathed deeply and her normal mood was returning.


	28. Sunset

Sunset

Asami was discussing with her business heads about the future of the company for Cabbage Corp was expanding at a ridiculous speed. The suits argued, debated, discussed, and thrown out many ideas for many uninterrupted hours and most of the men were starting to sweat, had their jackets off, and sleeves rolled up. The long mahogany table was filled with empty glasses and vases of water. Asami ran her hand through her hair and started to feel her head pounding. With the temperature seemingly rising and the louder voices, she needed to end this meeting soon. She looked up to the clock and noticed the time. _We've been in here for 5_ hours!_?_ She thought to herself.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" She made her voice be heard in the ruckus, the room goes silent as all eyes laid upon her, their boss and commander. "We've obviously have many ideas, but we are here after hours now. Let's take a break and resume tomorrow. We'll sleep on it, rest and come back in here fully charged and full of new ideas." She slammed her notebook shut on the table. "We are all tired and irritable, but if we want Future Industries, _our_ company, to remain on top we _need_ to have a centralized idea. I'll see you all tomorrow." She quickly rose from her seat and darted out the door.

She couldn't handle any _more_ business discussions. She just wanted to go home to Korra. She walked through the foyer of the business hall and saw the very person she was longing for…but why she was here, was beyond her. "How did you get in here? How did you get passed secur—"she stopped and remembered some of Korra's previous unexpected intrusions. Knowing full well that the Avatar, the symbol of balance and purity of the earth, earthbended a door for herself to use she closed her eyes and finished her statement. "Did you at _least_ close it this time? Your '_doors_' are getting more expensive to fix."

"I remembered this time!" Korra responded with her eyes closed and a wide grin. She knew that Asami couldn't stay mad at her for long. Korra walked up Asami and embraced her tightly and heard Asami sigh in defeat. She too closed her eyes and laid her head on top of Korra's.

"How was your trip? Everything successful?"

Asami opened her eyes and tried to step away, but Korra just squeezed tighter before letting go.

"I missed you too." She said while laughing, the grin yet to have left her face. "Everything went fine. Crisis averted! The Earth King wanted me to stay there another week but I know you would need someone to help you relax nowadays."

"That's awfully sweet of you." She gave an exhausted sigh. "These meetings aren't accomplishing anything and there's been more and more attacks on Future Industries."

Korra took Asami's hand. "Why don't you forget everything tonight and I'll treat you tonight."

"You _just_ got back and you want to go out to town? How do you have so much energy?" She gave Korra her I-can't-believe-you look.

"Well, I _guess_ it's because when I see you…"Korra placed her hands behind Asami's neck and closed her eyes ever so slightly. "…I get more energy." She slightly raised an eyebrow.

Asami answered back by grabbing Korra's waist, digging her nails slightly into them. Giving a half smile and a roll of her eyes she only replied with "I guess I have no other choice." She leaned in and kissed Korra on her extremely soft lips. She pulled back before anyone would notice. "Alright, where are we going?" she held out her hand for Korra to grab.

She took Asami's hand and led her out the front door. The guards were in complete shock to see a second female. They looked at each other with extreme worried faces, fearing for their job.

"Don't worry about it." She waved at the guards without looking at them, as they both walked out the door.

The sun was setting and both took a second to gander at the sight. With them holding each other hands and spirits held high, they both knew that this was something special. Even if there were continuous attacks on both, they knew they could pull through if they had each other. Korra, smiled widely and was ready to give Asami a night she won't forget, pulled Asami's hand and they were off to their first of many destinations.


	29. Mad

Mad

"…So today will mark the grand opening of the Sato Defense Studio." Asami energetic announced. Many people were there, surprising even her. A lot of people were extremely supportive of these non-bending and bending uniting activities, but not everybody. As the days go by, Asami gets more threats in the mail. While it didn't worry her, she did grow more concern, she always made sure that Korra would be with her at every speech. There's been no real threat as of late, but it never hurt to be cautious. She has been giving many public addresses on the state of the company and her projects the last few weeks, all with no incidents.

"I'm also very pleased to announce that the first fifty of you will receive a week free of training. If you're a bender, however, you'll have to wait till we open up the bending division, which will be in a month." A thunderous applause and cheers were heard, but something was odd about it. Asami couldn't put her finger on it, but something was amiss. Keeping her cheery smile she looked at Korra, who was looking out in the audience with a very stern face, her eyes and head not moving. _She must feel it too, _she thought. She returned to face the crowd, keeping her warm smile and remained calm.

She continued her speech as normal, even with the slight bizarre movements her eye slightly catches. She was nearing the end of her speech when the attack came. A masked and hatted man jumped from the front of the crowd. She instinctively ducked but the man readjusted his attack arc. That's when she got a good look at him. He was wearing an Equalist style glove, but it looked more barbaric, there were a few scorch marks and blood stains on it. He extended his arm to grab hold of her but Korra already kicked him in the side. His momentum fully changed and dropped to the side. He got up and cursed the two girls aloud before running away. Korra took a step and lit her arms up but Asami grabbed her arm.

"Don't." Asami said quietly so only Korra could hear her. "Not now, we have to be show that non- bending defense works. That kick you did helped us tremendously." Korra quickly turned to face the audience, there were no movements. Asami hugged her from behind. "Thank you."


	30. Thousand

youtube dot com/watch?v=2tglxGB8gqk [mood music]

* * *

Thousand

Asami got home from work and heard the radio going off in the other room.

"Asami?" Korra yelled out.

"Yes, Korra?" she answered out while walking in the direction she heard Korra's voice, but she appeared in the hallway, she looked extremely worried.

"You…you need to hear this." Korra said in a serious voice. She grabbed Asami's hand and entered the room and they sat down.

"…They call themselves the 'Thousand Dragons.' Not much is known about them but we have received a message from them. The contents of the message were that they were not pleased with Future Industries' Asami Sato and her decisions as of late. She has lost touch of reality and needs to stop everything…."

Korra changed the station and grabbed on to Asami's hand.

_Bzzt._

"…reports say that the 'Thousand Dragons' are the same group of people who have relentlessly attacked certain people and ideas in cities across the globe. And it seems they have made their way to Republic City and their main focus is Asami Sato…."

_Bzzt._

"…we gather that they are not pleased with Asami Sato's love life and her ongoing campaign for non-bending and bending equality. They attacked her yesterday at the opening celebration of the Sato Defense Studio…."

_Bzzt._

"…The final lines of the message sent to the media refer to what their actions will be. Due to the graphical nature of their actions we cannot air it."

_Bzzt._

"Turn it off." Asami finally said. All the radio stations were announcing about the Thousand Dragons and the attack they made the other day. Asami was sick to her stomach and wanted everything to stop. When Korra didn't move quickly enough she yelled again. "_Turn it off!"_

* * *

A/N:

i feel like i owe an explanation

IT'S STORY TIME.

the main plot has finally arrived…and there's only a week left of the 30 day challenge. 7 more stories…well 6 since one of the days will take at a different time in the main story….cuz it's one of the small drabbles that i wanted to do awhile ago. and so i get it out of my system.

so 6 more stories…with barely any fluff. im sorry :\

hope you will still like :\


	31. Thousand Part 2

Thousand Part 2

"Oh Tenzin it's good to see you." Korra welcomed him into her home by hugging him. "I wish we were meeting under happier circumstances though. I'm just worried."

"The Thousand Dragons will be dealt with soon, we're not wasting anytime. We—"

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about Asami. She hasn't moved or spoke since she heard the news about them. She's just been sitting there…silently. I…I don't know what to do." Korra interrupted.

Tenzin exhaled deeply "It'll be alright Korra. I'm sure she's just thinking about how to respond to the public." Tenzin tried to sound optimistic to her.

"I don't know, this is different, she hasn't been like this ever before. I've been with her all day and she hasn't moved at all. I've tried talking to her but she doesn't respond. I don't thi—"

Korra was interrupted by a sound coming from the other room. It sounded like a sob and she rushed away from Tenzin and to Asami's side. Asami was indeed sobbing, but she had a bizarre smile on her face. She was at her breaking point, all the years of just pushing attacks to the side has finally caught up to her, but she wasn't sad about it, she was angry. But what brought her to tears was the thought of the 'too explicit to air' actions the Thousand Dragons would do to her and then seeing Korra's reaction to it. She didn't want her to experience that, and that was upsetting her the most. She has grown to love the Avatar deeply with the last few years, much more than anyone else. She couldn't bear having her be hurt because of what happened to her.

Korra was sitting in front of her and hugging her tightly, rocking back and forth a little.

"Ssshhhh, it'll be ok sweetie."

Asami started to laugh, this was different for her. Korra was rarely the one to use pet names. Asami looked up at Korra, and she lightened her grip around her. The worry and concern in the light sapphire eyes made her irresistible and Asami went in to kiss her. Something sparked within Asami as the kiss intensified. Asami's twist of emotions subsided and she was back to her normal self. She pulled back away from the surprised Avatar and she couldn't help but smile.

"You idiot." Asami lightly chuckled. "I'm not upset, I'm just more worried about you."

Korra was dumbfounded; she wasn't sure what just happened. But nonetheless, she was happy that Asami was back to normal. Asami turned around and answered to Tenzin, who was standing in the doorway.

"Tenzin, I'm glad you're here, sorry about the mess." She smiled. "I'm sure you and the other councilmembers have reached an appropriate action to this?"

"Yes we have, and I'm glad you're alright." He responded positively. He walked to a couch near her and sat down. He began the precautions the council has set up for her and his own additions. The White Lotus will watch her all days that Korra will be away, and she will also be escorted by some metal benders. Which sounded a bit much to Asami, but she knew it was the best they can do with no Avatar. Korra was scheduled to leave soon for the Earth Kingdom, so the extra security will be worth it at first.


	32. Outside 1 part 1

Outside 1

Asami had to go shopping today, so she took the risk of being outside. She wasn't really afraid of being outside, she just didn't like the fact that she followed by the White Lotus. Even though Korra urged her to have the White Lotus guard her, she still didn't like the fact. She could defend herself! As her own security, she brought her old Equalist Glove, she's been meaning to tinker with it more but she never had a reason to before, now might be the best time to do so, she thought.

Most the day passed and there were no signs of any trouble, _a waste of people's day, _she thought about the White Lotus Guards and how they were forced to follow her when nothing was going to happen.

She was in the middle of picking up an apple when a fist met her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as her body hunched over. With what energy she had left she grabbed her Equalist glove and zapped the person whose fist was on her stomach. The guy didn't budge.

"Heh. Tickles." He said mockingly before the White Lotus Guards and Metal Benders captured and arrested him. "Nothing like the real thing!" He bellowed out as his fists were now encased in lightning, electrocuting the Metal benders. But the White Lotus Guards knocked him out before he could shoot the lighting at her.

Asami, still gasping for air, just watched the man fell. How can a man withstand being electrocuted? She had to up the ante when she got home. She clenched onto her stomach before trying to straighten herself up.


	33. Outside 1 part 2

Outside 2

The phone rang and Asami quickly went to pick it up, hoping that it was Korra, but when a man's voice was heard her hopes fell flat.

"Asami, are you there?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I zoned out a bit." Asami hastily answered, her mood draining.

"It's alright. But I must ask if you're with Korra right now. She was supposed to be meeting me to discuss the next few weeks with her absence." Tenzin asked, slightly concerned, it wasn't like Korra to be _this_ late.

"No…I haven't seen her since she left."

"She left? When did she leave?" Tenzin confusingly asked.

"Several hours ago." Asami's heart continue to sank, where did she go off to?

"Did anything happen?"

"Well, when she found out I was attacked toda—"

"You were attacked? This is serious. Korra might have gone to face them alone. Why didn't you say anything?" His serious voice was interrupted by another voice in the background. "Hm? What's that?" Asami heard some mumbling and then silence.

"Tenzin?" she spoke to the telephone, unsure if she'd get a response.

"Go turn on your radio. You'll have your answer there." Tenzin sighed out, given up on understanding the situation.

Asami hanged up the phone and turned on the radio station and to her massive surprise she heard Korra's voice.

"…you scumbags attacked Asami! So how about this? We end this tonight! Whoever your cowardly leader is, I dare you to meet me outside the piers. Alone, you know, if you're man enough to show yourself."

_Korra, why do you have to be so rash, this never solves anything._ Asami got up and rushed out the door.


	34. Outside 1 Part 3

Outside 3

It was dark and there was no one around. Korra waited right in front of the piers. She was still fuming over the events earlier today. Her eyes were constantly moving, checking for any signs of movement. She walked around a bit, trying to lay off _some_ steam, but not all, she needed some to _hurt_ the cowardly leader.

"Avatar Korra?" a mysterious man called out, he _did_ sound like a coward.

Korra rushed to the source of the voice and her arms were already consumed by flames.

"Whoa whoa! I'm peaceful!" the man panicky called out

Korra stopped in her tracks, though if looks could kill, the man would be dead thirty times over.

"Avatar Korra, I'm just a messenger, an _outsider,_ as he'd like to put it." He explained quickly.

"As _who_ would like to put it?" she demanded an answer, her voice harsh and was getting raspy.

"The leader. He came to me to give you a message. _And_ you can't send him a message through me either. I don't know where he is, but he called me and told me to tell you this. He—"

"Why would he want _you_ to tell me something?" She stepped over to him and asserted herself as the most dangerous to cross.

"Because, I'm an _Outsider._ We don't have views on their attacks or attackers. But listen, Avatar Korra. He wants to tell you that you must think outside the box if you wish to attack him directly. He's more cunning than Naohtak ever was and more dangerous, simple threats won't work on him." He paused. "I'm sorry." He added sincerely and he walked away without any saying anything else.

Korra didn't have the chance to break anything, and without realizing she was digging her nails into her palms, slightly drawing blood. She cursed the man and roared with fire coming out of her mouth.

After a few seconds she calmed down and in defeat, she walked home to Asami, who watched the entire thing.


	35. Outside 2

note: i felt like…i needed to do more fluff. so…i'll probably do the story based ones first and if i have time i'll throw in some fluff for you guys. :) and this takes place immediately after Knowledge 1

* * *

Outside 4

The sun shined bright that day, everything seemed brighter for both Korra and Asami. Asami couldn't withhold her emotions any longer; she wanted to do something _together_ for the first time and stop worrying about the public for now. It's been years since her emotions first developed for Korra, she thought it was just hormones gone crazy with Mako's obsession over Korra besides her, but it definitely was more than that. She could feel that they could form such a strong bond and love each other for a very long time.

Asami started to giggle as she brought out Korra to her massive backyard. She guided her to her favorite spot and sat her down.

"I'll be right back, don't' move!" Asami said before running back into the house.

Korra had a feeling that this might be awhile so she laid down on the grass and stared at the sky. It's been a good while since they kissed for the first time and then saving Republic City from Amon. Things have been moving so fast since then and now that she's with Asami, things might just finally be able to relax.

She lost all sense of time just staring at the moving clouds, but Asami's head appeared in her view. The smile on her face was something else.

"Whatcha got there?" Korra curiously asked.

"We're going to have a picnic." She said brightly and smiling. Asami set everything up and caught herself staring at Korra and she started to blush.

"What is it?" Korra chuckled.

"Not to sound cheesy but, I hope this doesn't change."

"Not counting on it." Korra responded and placed her hand on top of Asami's.


	36. Winter 1

Winter

Asami was hard at work in her workshop tinkering with the glove. She knew she wanted it to be stronger, but still be safe for her to wear. She felt that if she upped the voltage, she might be in risk of shocking herself while wearing it. She also wanted something up her sleeve against the Thousand Dragons, something that they won't be suspecting. She's been designing many ideas but nothing seemed practical or hidden. She's been in there for hours, though she didn't know how many exactly, time didn't exist for her today; she needed to help protect herself. She was unaware of anything in her surroundings until she heard footsteps and she forced herself to be back in the real world.

"Korra?" Asami called out, suspecting it was her. She didn't turn to look as she was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah it's me." Korra called back, she seemed exhausted. _What time _is _it?_ Asmai thought to herself. "Asami, come to bed. You've been in here _all_ day. I miss you, come to bed with me." She yawned. _It must be late._

"What time is it?" Asami asked her.

"It's 3 am. Now come." Korra stuck out her hand.

"One more idea and then I'll go, ok? Go get back in bed honey." She felt guilty keeping Korra up and she just wanted her to rest. Her mind completely exhausted, she began to thought of if this continues, their relationship might go into the winter months; slow, cold, lonely, and heartless. _No, that's stupid. You need to get some sleep._

"What if you can actually throw lightning?" To Asami's surprise Korra was sitting next to her and looking at her previous blueprints. Asami couldn't believe she was still there, she knew her mind was overtaxed; she knew Korra wouldn't leave her side. Asami couldn't help but smile widely and moved her seat to right next to her and propped herself on Korra's side. She began to think of the idea of shooting electrical discharges at her enemies, but the problem was actually firing it and if it had the power to just shortly stun them or completely immobilize them. She straightened out and quickly grabbed a pencil.

Korra tilted to her and watched Asami doodle a few additions to the glove and tried to make sense of it.

"Ok...explain it to me." Korra's curiosity couldn't go on without knowing.

"Ok. It's similar to your idea and the combination of the police. If I can design the device so that I'm able to shoot out small metal cables and then I can electrify them, making them electrified whips." _Atta girl._ Asami congratulated herself. "Ok. I'll work on it tomorrow. Let's get you to bed." Asami stole a kiss and then grabbed her hand and leaded the way back to the bedroom.


	37. Winter 2

[A/N: sorry if it's bad. I'M BEING VERY DISTRACTED TODAY AND SO I WANT TO PUT THIS OUT BEFORE 8… A;FDJA I SWEAR I'LL MAKE THESE BETTER SOON!]

* * *

Winter 2

Asami rarely left the house to test out her new glove, though she still was connected to the world through Korra. Korra has been sneaked attacked since Asami has been busy constructing her new weapon. Korra has been coming home with bruises and cuts, nothing serious but she was still concerned for her. One time…they might seriously hurt her, though unlikely, she _is_ the Avatar.

Korra came home and Asami stopped with her work and went to her. They sat together for a while before Korra turned on the radio, and to their somewhat surprise it was on the news and they were once again talking about the Thousand Dragons.

"…sources say that Avatar Korra was again attacked recently, and the attacker has been taken into custody. That's today's headli— This just in…the leader of the Thousand Dragons has made a public service announcement." The man's voice sounded startled and frightened. There was some ruckus heard and then silence.

"Good evening Republic city." The new man's voice was deep and smooth. "I'm here to tell you all that we're going to take a three week break for the holidays. Going to be with our families and celebrate life. See, we might be _terrorists_ but we_ do _have standards. So enjoy the three week break Asami Sato and Avatar Korra, but when we come back…it'll be the beginning of your winter of discontent. Enjoy your break. It'll be the last one you'll get."

There was more ruckus and more silence and then the original newscaster returned to his job, still shaken from his interruption.

They both sighed, both for relief and in the giant mess that they've just entered.

"Well I _guess _this is a good thing." Korra tried to be optimistic. "I _do _have to go to the Fire Nation in a couple days, and so I don't have to worry about you as much." she tuned to look at Asami and gave her a half smile.


	38. Diamond 1

[MOOD MUSIC! /watch?v=lEfWt8oUKl8 and i hope you enjoy this..i worked triple hard on this.. ]

Diamond 1

The sun rose up past the rooftops of Republic City. The Avatar slept in her bed, blissfully. A stray sun ray beamed across her face causing her to wince. After trying to fight the sunlight for several minutes she gave up and decided to get up. She rose from her bed on Air Temple Island; she arrived there late last night. The dawning sun encased her room with an orange hue. She yawned and stretched out her body, getting her mind ready to for the day. She got up and walked to her closet to retrieve her clothes. She paused to look out the window, like she always used to do. The spectacle was always something majestic as the sun outlined the city. She continued on with her morning activities, breathing deeply and calm. She put on her clothes and put her hands in her pocket.

_Today. It's today._ The item in her pocket reminded her of the importance of the day and her heart skipped a beat. All of her energy returned and then some more as her heart raced. She collected her things and ran down to quickly eat before leaving the island. Tenzin and Pema gave their support before she jumped into the ocean.

…

_Soon. Breathe Korra. _The garden was as beautiful as ever, plants and wildlife thrived with the high sun. She knew where the rendezvous was and rushed to get there. _Relax Korra. _She lessened her pace to a brisk walk; she didn't want to be found by Asami. She made it to the shrub pavilion. It was taller than most pavilions as it was made out of entirely of very lush green shrubbery and brown vines. There was also a small fountain inside of it in the center, spewing water to the height of the pavilion and fell down with a very lovely and soothing sound. A small water moat surrounded it with water flowing freely and elegantly. It was Korra's favorite spot in the entire city.

She saw that Asami was already inside and her heart quickly raced and her breath was short. _It's time Korra. Stay calm. Do it like you practiced. _She placed the item in her pocket into the small moat and began; she bended the water from the moat to completely encase the pavilion's exits with ice. "Korra?" she heard from inside. She wanted to answer, but that wasn't part of the plan. She returned her focus to the water from the fountain inside and bended to encase the inside with ice as well. She took a deep breath; this was going to be the hard part.

She bended some of the ice to turn back into water and swirl around the room, for added flair. Sweat started to form on Korra's brow. _Stay focused. _Through her powerful arms and motions she was able to form the Future Industries logo from the fountain and had it float in front of Asami. It was hard and tiresome, but she had to keep on going.

"Korra?" Asami called out again, the tone of her voice was now more in confusion than in shock . _Keep going._ Korra called for more endurance as she formed the water symbol in front as Asami as well. Asami knew it was definitely her. She gazed at the water symbol and placed her hand on it, smiling wide. _How sweet of her._ Asami thought.

_Almost done. _One last deep breath and Korra took the two symbols and fused them together to make a new one. Asami's expression changed back into shock, the two symbols perfectly unified, something she never thought of before. Korra's sweat started to get in her eyes; she debated about going into the Avatar state to make it easier. _No! You have to do this, Korra. Not Avatar Korra._ She pressed on as her arms grew sore. She pushed the ice symbol directly behind the fountain and fused it with the wall. She was able to catch a small breather, the hardest part complete, but not the most important. She slowly and discretely guided the item to the top of pavilion.

_One last step. You can do this Korra._ Korra made the box slowly descend with water and ice formed around it, creating a pillar in its wake. Lastly, a small ledge was formed for the box to sit upon to wait or Asami's hand. Asami could only wonder what it was inside. She slowly stepped towards the box and opened it, inside a betrothal necklace with an etching of the symbol directly in front of her, and a diamond in the center. Tears swelled up her eyes. She knew what this meant. She heard an opening forming to her right side and saw Korra standing there, fatigued. She ran up to her and hugged her tightly, lifted her off of the ground doing so. Water streamed from her eyes, she tried to look directly into the cerulean eyes of Korra but she gave up and kissed her passionately.

After several seconds passed, Korra pulled away and softly asked, "Well?"

Asami wanted to scream "yes" but she was too chocked up. The unexpected proposal swept her off her feet and into a feeling she hasn't felt before. After the fifth attempt of trying say "yes" she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head up and down violently and finally pressed her lips once again against Korra's.


	39. Diamond 2

Diamond 2

The past two weeks, Asami and Korra have been staying at home, both for relaxing and celebrating their engagement. They didn't feel like going anywhere for the time being, they mostly stayed in bed and rarely left. They laid there for hours this morning, barely moving, feeling complete with each other next to each other. The morning birds chirped aloud and everything was peaceful. Korra wasn't a morning person, so this was a great excuse to catch up on her sleep next to her fiancé. She heard Asami sigh deeply and contently and she snuggled closer to Asami. They were content with each other, and while Asami was ready to go for another round, she still enjoyed the sight of a relaxing Avatar.

They were interrupted with a sound of glass smashing. Korra immediately woke up and tensed up, forming a band of fire on her arm. Asami grabbed hold of Korra and she relaxed. They went downstairs and found the crashed window. There was no one in their home but they did saw a rock with a note on it. It read "Listen to the radio in 15 minutes." They both looked to each other and Korra rolled her eyes. She knew that she had to get dressed for the day.

…

"Good morning Republic City, and _especially_ to Asami Sato and _Avatar _Korra." The leader of Thousand Dragons greeted the listeners and spoke of Korra's title as if she was an imposter. "I hope you all enjoyed you holidays and vacation. I have to admit that you guys are tougher than diamonds. So we're going to step up our game. I'm impressed Miss Sato, most people try to flee by now. Congratulations, you have my respect, but only for not being a coward."

"Look who's talking." Korra added her two cents.

"So, starting soon we will be sure to make ourselves known. You're making us skip a couple steps! Congratulations again. So you better make sure to be ready for us. OH! Lastly, congratulations on your engagement. Hope you have many great…_days_ together." He laughed as his voice went away from the microphone.

The two girls stayed in silence. They never left each other's side the engagement and they were home the entire time. How did he know about it?


	40. Letters 1

Letters 1

Asami continued to work on her new attack glove. It was mostly working; just some final adjustments had to be made. She had enough; the Thousand Dragons _knew_ that they got engaged _and_ that they're going to make their presence known. She had to be able to defend herself if she were to go out in public again. Though she stayed home Korra still went out, she wanted to show that she wasn't intimidated. Asami knew she would get in trouble because of that, so she decided to work on the glove at the window nearest to the door, keeping an eye out for her just in case.

"Madam" Asami's butler came to her and startled her. She looked at him with a worried face, she feared the worst. "I didn't know you were scared of getting mail." The butler sarcastically stated. Asami sighed in relief and rolled her eyes. She grabbed the mail and started to open them without taking her gaze from the window.

Most were about work and bills and the usual bills and spam; however one of them stood out. It was addressed to "Asami Sato of Future Industries" written in a fancy script hand writing. She opened it up and was immediately disgusted with what she saw. There were obituary clippings pasted onto a large piece of paper with pictures of the corpses. They were the Thousand Dragons' previous targets. The only thing hand written was at the bottom of the page "Yours will be the worst."

"That's tragic." Korra said aloud from behind Asami. Asami didn't know when she got in or how. How long was she staring at that paper? She began to wonder how her attention was broken for so long. Asami started to crumble the paper out of sheer disgust and anger.

"Don't!" Korra stopped her, stopping Asami's hands. "When this is over," she continued in a disheartened voice, "we should go find their families. Tell them it's all over."

"That's incredibly sweet, Korra." Asami said, trying to sound optimistic. Korra gave a small smile to her and placed her hand on Asami's shoulder.


	41. Letters 2

Letters 2

Korra was going to depart on her first real Avatar mission, alone. She didn't want to go alone, she wanted help from Tenzin and also bring along Asami for company. But neither could go, Tenzin had to stay because there were rumors of former Equalists extremists trying to reform the attack and Asami was still too busy getting her company up on its feet.

She was riding with Tenzin on Uggi to the rendezvous point to meet with an Earth Kingdom representative. She sat alone and quiet, fearing of going alone. Tenzin caught on to her anxieties and tried to relax her.

"You'll be fine, Korra. My father was scared on his first solo mission too, but he got it done." Korra remained silent. "What might help you with your mission is to write down everything, like a journal. It what helped calmed my father down." A thought occurred in his mind and he turned around to face Korra, who was indeed listening. "What you _could _do, since you'll be there for a few weeks, is write us letters. I'm sure your friends will appreciate it!" He couldn't help but give a comforting smile to her when he saw her reaction. She indeed smiled as well and slightly blushed. She would write to Asami practically every day.

"Thanks Tenzin. I'll be sure to write to you guys."


	42. Promise Part 1

Promise Part 1

Asami just finished tinkering with her new glove. Satisfied that it can do what she originally planned, and _better_, made her feel safe to go out in public again. She wouldn't need Korra to be by her side, though having additional help wouldn't hurt. She set the glove down and peered through the window with triumphant eyes. She leaned back in her chair awaiting the return of her future wife. She had to get some small supplies for Asami and the house; she was such a big helper when she wanted to. She probably wanted to see the gloves in action just as much as Asami did. Today couldn't get any….

_Oh no._ The feeling of triumphant was quickly shattered and fear swallowed her. She darted for the door. "_GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" _She screamed, hoping that the butler would hear her. She bolted through the door and ran to Korra. She had a long cut on her arm, which was bleeding profusely. She was also bloodied all over.

"Are you ok?" Asami had to stop herself from touching Korra, she could've had broken bones.

"I'm fine." Korra tried to reassure Asami, it didn't work. She chuckled lightly "I got him good though." She added cockily and smiled.

"Did they jump you again?" She asked, tracing the cut on the arm with the tip of her finger.

Korra shook her head. "They called out to me as they threw a sharp piece of rock at me. I think it was a warning shot. But I made sure they wouldn't be able to walk for a few weeks."

"Promise me you won't go out alone again!" The endless thought cycle of something _horrible_ happening to Korra broke Asami's heart and brain. She cupped Korra's face and Korra couldn't recognize the expression she was giving. Korra nodded and lifted her arm to feel Aasmi's face.

"At least you can still move your arm." Asami sighed in relief.

Many of the Sato help came rushing out the door with first aid.


	43. Promise Part 2

Promise Part 2

"You _sure_ you want to do this? I mean I'm all excited about your glove being completed too but, there's gotta be a better way to handle this." Korra tried to calm Asami down.

"Yes, I'm sure." She raised an eyebrow. "We gotta let them know we're not afraid, _right?_" She turned to look at Korra, mocking her of her previous statement.

Korra sighed, this is the one time she thought this was a bad idea, but she did deserve that. "Ok. Let's go and test out your new toy."

…

They walked around downtown for a bout thirty minutes before they encountered a person from the Thousand Dragons.

"Hey look, it's the Sato filth and her bitch." The man called out to them. "With the promise of us making ourselves known and with the _demonstration_ from last time, I thought the _avatar_ would be staying home today." Once again they spoke of Korra's title as if she were an imposter.

They both turned around with an unentertained look. With the two of them together and with hidden police and White Lotus soldiers, they knew they were completely safe.

"Ooooooo, lookie here. The girls are not amused. Well then how about I _amuse you with THIS!" _The man shot out a large chunk of earth at the two girls, but Korra formed a thick barricade in front of them, suspecting another attack following this one. She was right, the man sent out a smaller and more lethal attack aimed at their throats, but he didn't predict the wall Korra formed.

Korra pushed the wall back down as Asami sent her whip at the man, wrapping it around him with a loud and thick snap.

"Heh, what's this?" he laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not into this filth."

Asami squeezed her hand and an electrical charge was sent through the cable. His head shot back and he quickly fell to his knees from the sudden electrocution. Korra bended the earth around him to encase his arms and legs so he couldn't move. Asami walked up to him and looked down at him.

"For being absolute scum, you sure are a fine piece of meat." Asami wanted to slap him. She leaned over a bit.

"Go tell your boss a message." She began and she twisted a knob on the glove which intensified the electricity, the man's body once again shot outwards with the sudden change. "Go tell him that he won't be able to maim, disfigure, or whatever sick plans he has for us." She told him with a cold stare.

He began to laugh aloud through his pain. "That's what they all said." His laughter grew as the joke became more and more hilarious to him.

Asami was disgusted in the man and so she turned the small knob once again to the half-way point. The man's laughter quickly turned to screams of agony. She had enough of all of this. Korra released the man from his rock bindings. She turned to Asami and looked at her. Asami sighed and stopped the electrical charges and reeled the wire back in with a press of a button.

* * *

A/N: this is how i envision the new glove. It's not so much a glove anymore as it goes up her entire arm. The top part of her arm glove thing stores the cable, and when asami pushes a button on her thumb [there is a small button on the thumb] it shoots out the cable. By her wrist is where the cable shoots out of, and where the electric charge is formed. next to that is the knobs and junk adjusting how much charge is pumped through the cable. and then on the small storage unit there is a button that recalls the cable.


	44. Promise Part 3

_**WARNING: THIS DRABBLE DEALS WITH A VERY MATURE TOPIC. [ATTEMPTED RAPE] PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **_

* * *

Promise 3

Asami and Korra got home and Korra crashed on the couch and grabbed Asami tightly as she tightly closed her eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Korra finally said, practically sobbing. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner."

"It's ok, Korra" Asami could only respond, her voice shaky. "I'm ok. We're ok. You _saved_ me. It's alright." She tried to convince Korra and herself that things are going to be ok. She replayed the scene in her head over and over. The man asserting himself on her, the lock he had on her arm. "If you didn't show up when you did…" Asami trailed off. When Asami's arm was going to snap and before the man could do what he planned, Korra arrived and shot piece of earth between the man's legs. She lit her arms on fire and began to pummel the man unconscious.

Korra seemed to be taking worse than Asami. Korra definitely was crying now. She felt horrible that she wasn't there to stop it entirely.

"Did he at least say anything?" she asked, she wanted to figure out everything, trying to find any rhyme or reason.

"He only said, 'we always keep our promises.'"

Korra felt as if she were to vomit, Asami caught on to her emotions and started to rub her softly. They had to be stronger together to pull through this. This _had_ to stop.


	45. Promise 2

Promise 2

"Hey, Korra…" Asami started, she was flustered, one of those rare moments where she didn't know what exactly to say.

"Yeah, Asami?" Korra has rarely left Asami's side since they got together. She tried to spend as much time with her as she could. Especially now since Future Industries is about to go bankrupt. Korra could tell that this was a bit too much for her to handle.

"Promise me…" Asami tried to explain but something was holding her tongue.

"Just say it." Korra said. This is definitely a first for Korra; usually Asami said everything right up front.

"Promise me…that you won't leave. Forever." Korra was astounded by this request. Asami feared that if things continued as they were she'd go bankrupt, and she would want to have Korra there.

Korra thought of a way to lighten the mood a bit. "Well, I don't know about _forever._ I mean I'd have to go to council meetings—"

"We'll call them."

"I don't think they have a phone."

"I'll install one for them."

Korra giggled a bit. "Fine then, I see there's nothing going to stop you." Korra placed a hand on Asami's cheek. "I promise I won't be going anywhere."

It was the words that Asami longed to hear. She quickly pressed her lips against the Avatar's, displaying her longing of her. She needed her now more than ever.


	46. Simple 1

Simple 1

Asami decided that the time has come to call the Thousand Dragons out. After what happened yesterday, it _had_ to be done. Korra still hasn't recovered; this had to stop, _now._ Her idea to draw them out is her usual, make a public display; she called a public address on the current events.

"We will _not_ be intimidated or we will _not_ back down from anything they throw at us." Asami reassured everyone in attendance. "We've been ambushed, head on attacked and a man even tried to have his way with me, but I will tell you all and the Thousand Dragons something. We are stronger than ever, and let me tell you something, mister head dragon. Why don't we just cut to the chase? You obviously made your statement and _I'm still here._" She mocked the leader with her presence. "If you want me gone so badly, why not just end all these failed attempts to scare us and get down to it. It'll be simple; Korra and I against all of you have to offer. Let's just get it over with, because I'm not going _anywhere."_

Asami finished her speech and, just like last time, a man rushed towards her, but this time they were prepared. Korra shot the podium at the man, causing him to fall backwards. He quickly got back up and resumed charging at Asami. Korra being really annoyed made her arm flare with fire surrounding up and uppercut the man in the stomach when he got near her. He stumbled around gasping for air for a minute before retreating. Korra darted at him, she wasn't done with him yet, but Asami grabbed her arm.

"_What are you doing?" _Korra hissed.

"Let him go."

"_Why?" _Korra was appalled that Asami would just him go free _again, _she demanded an answer.

"It's simple. We follow him, see where he goes. The White Lotus and police are on his trail on the roof tops." Korra looked up at the rooftops to confirm what Asami said and she saw them stealthily following the man.


	47. Simple 2

[youtube: /watch?v=-rMGEn4Pf5c music that fits the mood!]

* * *

Simple 2

"Sir…the scouts have returned and only one has found a suitable location."

"Well don't just stand there, tell me!" The leader of the Thousand Dragons blurted out.

"It's the old Equalists hide out."

"Eeh. That _could_ work." He paused to think for a moment. "You think you can do a simple task?"

"Yes, sir?"

"The police probably still have a monitoring system down there. So I want you and a small group to go down there and find anything and destroy it if it looks suspicious, it could also still be booby-trapped as well, so be careful."

His assistant quickly turned away and ran to gather few partners for the new project.

"I have grown tired of this small house." The leader began again, turning his attention to the real house owners. They were behind a row of guards, preventing any escapes. "Don't get me wrong, we're ever so grateful for you letting us borrow your house, and we'll compensate you handsomely. But I'm sure you're _just_ as tired of this place as you are. Don't worry about us hurting you or not paying you back, we're men who keep their word."

/...\

The leader and his men stepped up to one of the main secret entrances to the former Equalists hideout. A man inside came running out to the leader, who began to speak in a swamp accent "Didja ever go to the doctor to check out yer ear problem?"

The subordinate answered back in a similar accent. "Yeah I have, but it isn't tha' simple. I might have to get a secon' or third opinion."

The boss certainly wasn't happy with the news. It meant that they would have to find a short temporary home. But before he began to think of how they can live a couple of days without a building another subordinate came running to him.

"It's all clear, sir."

The leader smiled widely and dropped the act. "Alright gentlemen, listen up!" he bellowed out to make sure he was heard by everyone. "I want any of all Equalists crap taken down and destroyed. This is our new base, go tell your friends. I want this place organized to our liking! Double time, I'm already sick of the décor."

/...\

"Sir, Avatar Korra challenged you over the radio a little bit ago. How do you wish to respond?"

He chuckled lowly. "Simple, get one of the 'Outsiders' and have them deliver message alpha."

"Right away, sir. By the way, sir, there's only a few 'Outsiders' here in Republic City."

"Well then, go make _more!" _He commanded.

/...\

"Sir, you're not going to believe this but the Avatar just proposed to Sato."

The leader's smile slowly crept up his face. "Excellent, this will make things simpler. I'll go out and deliver the message personally today." He began to laugh manically. "Too bad about the holidays though, guess we can wait three weeks, huh? Oh! Why not give them a gift! It _is_ the season of giving. Send them a package of our previous targets." His laughter returned.

/...\

He called a meeting with his entire force in the main entrance way. "Alright everybody, settle down. It's time to continue our attack, proceed with step three. I want to make sure that your presence is known before you attack them. I want everybody spread out over the city and when you see them, go after them, but only one at a time. Simple, right?"

His crowd erupted with cheers and harsh insults to the Sato name. The leader looked around and was pleased in what he saw.

/...\

"Status report!" he called out to his assistant.

"We've successfully damaged the Avatar, but we failed the psychological attack on Sato. The Avatar saved her before it began."

"Damn it! Well, I guess we can do the backup plan. It's neither as quick nor simple, but it still gets the job done. I want members surrounding the areas of the Council building, Future Industries factories and the Sato mansion. Oh, and give them all something matching." He swatted his hand. "I want them to know that we're everywhere and that we're on to them. Let them wait a few days in public and then have them disperse secretly." He leaned back into his chair, contempt with his new plan. "And once they gain some peace we'll begin with 'inferno'. They'll be wishing they were dealing with the Equalists again."

/...\

The leader walked around his base, things were coming together. The base was now fully theirs, and his operation was going just as planned. They had the Sato heiress and the Avatar in the palm of their hands. This was why he was doing this, for the sport of manipulating and destruction of people and ideas. This was why he was alive.

"Sir!" his assistant interrupted his daydreaming.

"What is it? It better be important."

"It is. Sato issued a public challenge to you."

"Sato, really?" he was genuinely surprised by her actions. "Well then, I guess I'll have to simply answer her challenge, huh?" he started to chuckle. "Give me her address."

He went to pull a pad of paper and pen from his desk but he somehow found a spare Amon mask. He looked at it and was immediately disgusted. He threw it against the ground as hard as he could, shattering it into many pieces. "Equalist scum"

…

It was night time; the girls were out having dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. They haven't been attacked for several days, so they decided to take the advantage and took the chance to actually have a relaxing dinner. They returned to their home to find someone sitting on top of a hill. Asami slowed the car down and Korra hopped out.

"Ladies, ladies." The leader began, smugly. "Welcome home. I've heard about your challenge Asami Sato," he got up, "So I decided to come greet you myself this time"

Asami switched off the engine and jumped out of the car, walking quickly to the man. "Who are you?" she bellowed out.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Kelbris, _leader_ of the Thousand Dragons."

Korra roared out and charged at the man.

"_Korra!" _Asami shouted trying to stop her; this could've been a trap.

"I'd listen to your master if I were you, slave." Kelbris commented smoothly.

Korra stopped, but she lit her arms on fire, ready to destroy him.

"What do you want?" Asami questioned. "What do you want from me?" She tried to do this diplomatically, though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Simple, heiress. I want you dead." He replied with a grin.

"Why?" was Asami's only response she could muster.

"It'll all make sense in due time. I'm sorry that this isn't the confrontation you were hoping for _Sato_ but I assure you, you'll get it." He turned around and left the two. Still fearing for a trap, Asami didn't let Korra go off attacking him, she held onto her tightly.

…

Kelbris returned to his lair and called for a meeting with his elites. "Gentlemen, your time has _finally _come. I want you to go ahead with plan 'inferno' effective immediately.


	48. Future 1

Future 1

Korra and Asami sat together peacefully on top of a hill that overlooked Republic City. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing gently, it felt comforting to the skin. The warm air against a gentle cooling breeze made Asami reflect on past evenings with her mother. She had no idea why, but she missed her terribly more than ever at that moment.

"Asami," Korra hesitantly started, she hasn't been this flustered since the day they first kissed long ago, in Asami's bedroom. She was going to leave her back then; she feared the extreme negative effects it would have on Future Industries at the time. It's hard to imagine her life now without Asami, her life was perfect, she loved her so deeply. She looked over to her and her neckline stood out. The betrothal laid upon her chest, the physical proof of her love to her. She made it with the help with forges of the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord was more than willing to help her in anyway shape or form, she even went out of her way to gather the correct materials for her. She was so in debt with the Fire Lord, she knew she had to go help her out one day soon.

Korra then looked down at her right hand and saw the ring on it. It was Asami's quick response to the betrothal; it fit the customs of Republic City, giving a ring with a diamond on it. Though she said she had something better in mind for when she had the time. That time never came however, quickly after the Thousand Dragons came and flipped their lives upside down ever since.

"Korra?" Asami said after the long pause "You ok in there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"It's ok, now what were you going to say?"

Korra had to once again try to recollect her thoughts. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Asami, when this is all over," she gestured her hand across the city and spoke as if it will be all over soon, "I think…I think we should have a child."

Asami was completely taken back and gave an expression she has never given before. She was surprised by Korra's sudden paternity want; she never expressed any interest before.

Korra looked over and couldn't recognize the expression Asami was giving. Was she upset about this? Did she cross a line? "Asami, we don't have to if you—"

"No! No, it's…how are we going to have one?" Asami's expression changed instantaneously after she asked, putting Korra's doubts to rest.

"Oh, I'm sure there are ways." Korra said slyly as she leaned into her. Their lips met with great intensity, this was the girl she planned on spending eternity with. She wasn't the Avatar; she was Korra, the southern water tribe girl. She would give up her eternal live for this woman beside her.


	49. Future 2 finale

Future 2

[Finale]

The two burst through their bedroom door, lips still tangled together in a lock that neither of them wanted to break. They clumsily walked to the bed and Korra pushed Asami on it.

"This isn't like you, I like 'power Korra'." Asami said.

"Shut up." Korra calmly commanded her and their lips once again were bonded together. Korra's drive was unstoppable; it was going to be a wonderful night. Korra's hand slowly drifted lower on Asami's body, eventually reaching her pants. She slipped her hand underneath her shirt and travelled back upward.

Asami gasped, this was all too exciting for her. Korra never displayed any form of dominance before and this sudden change was highly welcomed.

"I like this attitude of yours, _Avatar _Korra." Asami placed her free hand on Korra's cheek.

Korra stopped her actions and her softness returned, "I'm not the Avatar tonight. I'm Korra." She spoke the words as if she were wishing upon the spirits to take the title away from her.

Asami smiled. "Ok then, _Korra." _She said sincerely and softly.

As if hearing her name alone was the key to her inner desires, Korra shed of her clothes and continued her assault on the lady below her.

/...\

It was in the middle of the night, Korra was resting peacefully in bed. Asami had gotten up to get something to drink. Korra turned over and arm reached beside her, expecting to grab Asami's body. When her arm hit the bed, Korra stirred a bit, opening her eyes slightly. She pouted when she saw that Asami wasn't there. Memories of what happened mere hours before began to flood her mind. She gave up on the thought of a round two and decided to fall back asleep.

Her drowsiness was quickly destroyed when something loud shattered. It came from the main foyer. Her eyes shot open, and in panic she ran out the door, having no time to put on clothes. She ran through the halls towards the source of the crash. _Why is our bedroom so far from the front door?_ She cursed the mansion's layout. The halls were blurring past her, she couldn't run fast enough.

She heard a female screaming in sheer pain. _Asami! I'm coming! I'm nearly there! _She turned the corner to see five men. One of them was holding Asami and another just attacked her with his fire bending, her flesh burned. Korra saw the end of the assault and she screamed in anguish. She shot a piece of the house towards the man who was holding her and a large chunk of the ceiling to the man who burned her.

She jumped from the stairs and kicked another male with her fiery foot. Before one could comment on her attire she sent a sharp shard of rock in the man's chest, lodging it deep in the man. She turned to face the last one, rage suffocating her mind. She lit up her arms and started to throw punches at him. She didn't want him to just burn, she wanted him to feel each impact of her fists. He was able to dodge a few of them, but she started to kick him, it was too much. She punched his jaw and then his ribs, dodging his blind retaliations. With a final kick to his crotch and a final punch to his skull, she knocked him out. She made a giant ball of wind and gathered the downed five men and shot them through the front door, not caring if it was too powerful or if they will land safely.

She turned back around and saw her partner on the ground, motionless. The aroma of burning flesh flooded the room. _No. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. _Her mind raced of what was truly happening before her eyes. She gathered a large ball of water from the fountain nearby and bended it around Asami, trying to heal her. The water ball was too large as she tried to concentrate on the healing aspects; most of the water was left behind from the frantic movements coming from Korra.

"_Come on come on. You can't die. You can't die! I love you! Don't do this! You have to wake up!"_ Her voice was raspy and quick. Everything in front of her wasn't what she wanted. Her golden future was burning away in front of her. The overwhelming smell of seared flesh, the sight of the motionless body of her lover made Korra tear up instantly. How could this happen? Her movements were still frantic, she needed to see some visible progress of her healing, but she didn't see anything improving. There were more people around Korra now, probably the butlers and staff of the building, Korra didn't care, her sole focus was on trying to save her soul mate. She couldn't fight back the tears and she started to cry.

"_Asami wake up! Please wake up! I need you. I need you more than ever. I love you so much. I need you in my life. I love you so much, PLEASE wake up!" _Korra continued to plead to Asami, to fate, to the spirits, anything that was listening. She entered the Avatar state and continued her healing, tears still running out of the solid white eyes.

She didn't know how long she was healing, it felt like hours. She remained in the Avatar State, still waiting for any signs of improvement. She didn't stop until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tenzin's.

"Go get changed, the police will take her to the hospital. They also got a healer. Go."

Tears still streamed from her eyes as the paramedics arrived and holstered her up to the blimp.


	50. Future 3 extra

Future 3

Asami lead Korra to her favorite room in the mansion, it meant a lot to her, many memories are stored in the room. It held many pictures of her mother and pictures of Asami as a child. She hasn't showed this room to any of her friends. She was the first person outside the Sato family to be in there.

Korra was speechless, this wasn't anything she expected. She could only guess it was her mother.

"She's beautiful, I can see where your looks come from." she ran her fingers across Asami's arms

"Korra..promise me something." she began. "Promise me, that no matter _what_ happens, you'll be by my side."

Korra was confused on Asami's request, what made her think of such a thing. "Of course, Asami. I'll be by your side. The future will have us two together with everything. Future Industries _will_ rise again and you'll be the powerful Sato that everyone will be jealous of. Cabbage Corp would wish that they wouldn't be in business." Korra's quirkiness lit up Asami's mood, she was right. Future Industries will rise again and the Sato name will mean something again, and she will have Korra every step of the way.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too, Asami." she hugged her and whispered back into her ear.


	51. Chapter Order!

Official Story Order

Snowflake

Restless

Beginning

Wind 2

Haze

Flame

Move

Prepared 3

Knowledge 1

Outside 2

Promise 2

Letters 2

Accusation

Silver

Future 3

Companion

Formal

Sunset

Prepared 1

Knowledge 2

Denial

Wind 1

Order 1

Order 2

Thanks

Look

Summer

Summer Part 2

Transformation

Tremble

Mad

Thousand

Thousand Part 2

Outside 1

Outside 1 Part 2

Outside 1 Part 3

Winter 1

Winter 2

Prepared 2

Diamond 1

Diamond 2

Letters 1

Promise Part 1

Promise Part 2

Promise Part 3

Simple 1

Simple 2 [the ending at least]

Future 1

Future 2


End file.
